Naruto: The Uzumaki Chronicles
by Wolfofdoom
Summary: What if the Uzumaki bloodline wasn't sealed from everyones knowledge. What if Arashi was able to change everything. Well, watch as Naruto has his family the almighty Uzumaki clan and wahts this a doujutsu that put's Sharingan and Byakugan to shame
1. And so it begins

1Naruto: The Uzumaki Chronicles

Hello: story

"Hello": Talking

"_Hello" Thoughts_

_Hello: Inner self speaking_

"**Hello" Summon speaking**

_**Hentai **_Summon thoughts

I'd first off like to thanks to Kokkuo no Shin'en for his advice and allowing be to borrow the idea of Mantengan.

Chapter1 The tragedy unfolds

The Yondaime Hokage Arashi Uzumaki sat in the middle of his office meditating. Now unlike most, when he meditated, he used his Kekkai Genkai, Mantengan, so that he could see upcoming events that he knows can harm Kohona. The ability of foresight is one of many this doujutsu possesses, but is easily one of the most important. Now he was seeing the Kyuubi, one of his summons, attacking Kohona after being tricked by Orochimaru, the snake Sannin/pedophile. He awoke from his meditation and summoned his soon to be elder of 2 sons, Rob, and his daughter Anko, to warn them of what was going on and to tell them to be cautious and to watch the said sannin. This was the last thing the Hokage needed, he rarely meditated using Mantengan, but he didn't like being taken by surprise. So now he uses it when his instincts tells him to, he almost just ignored the feeling but he remembered that the last time he did that it lead to the death of Obito.

He had to admit that he was glad he didn't make the same mistake twice. This could have lead to him sealing Kyuubi inside of his soon to be born son, as well as the banishment of his currently 6 year-old chuunin son Rob also Anko would have had her identity hidden even from her as her memories and bloodline would have been sealed by Rob to protect her. He also would have had the Miterashi clan adopt her, and to have Naruto seen as less of a threat his Mantengan would have been sealed. Also the clan would've betrayed Naruto with help from the Uchiha clan which would have lead to Rob and his teammate and best friend Itachi, prides of their respective clans, slaughtering them. The saddest thing was that Naruto would never even know his clan.

But right now none of this foreseeable future mattered as it was all about to be prevented from ever occurring. As these thoughts continued to haunt his mind he could only ask himself one question that even the Zekko Mantengan for some weird reason couldn't answer. This question was why are you going to do something like this Orochimaru? It was strange because the Mantengan could never tell anything about the said Sannin. Not only that but he was the only person whom the Mantengan couldn't read the mind of even when in Zekko form. So for him to have such a crisp clean vision concerning him was a real surprise to say the least. Mean while as he contemplated what to do many things were occurring through out the village all of which concerned the upcoming events.

(Arashi POV)

"_Hn, I hope those two can handle this."_

_Flashback_

Rob and Anko sat in there father's office as he brief them on the events he seen. His entire vision of the future was revealed and there mission was to prevent the events that would set this course of time in motion. Needless to say both were shocked and Anko also seemed slightly outraged and emotionally unstable after hearing all of this.

**Rob:** "Alright father, we know what to do so I assure you we will stop at nothing to prevent this vision from becoming a reality.

**Anko:** Who was slightly angered by his statement burst out "What how can you be so nonchalant about this. It's Orochimaru and he would never do something like this I refuse to believe that he is capable of betraying this village in such a way."

**Rob:** "Well, Anko He obviously is so deal with it and face facts he is a traitor and needs to be dealt with permanantly. Know shut your mouth and come on we have to go track him down.

And with that they left with Arashi worried about his children and Anko still undoubtedly infuriated at her brother.

_End Flashback_

"Well, I'll play it safe, Kakashi, Rin get in here now you two.

**Both:** "Yes sensei."

"I know you both heard everything and assume that you know what's going on correct?

**Both:** "Hai."

"Good I want you two to gather as many shinobi including Sarutobi as possible." I also want you to follow and keep and eye on my son as I fear he will try to take on Orochibaka alone. Now tell them I want them to only intervene if the battle between the two takes a turn for the worst. Got it?"

**Both:** "Hai."

"Good now move out and get to work you two your wasting valuable time."

With that they left to go do their hokage/sensei's bidding. Knowing full well that something big was about to unfold.

(?POV)

"I can't believe that my sensei would actually be willing to even think of doing something so horrendous. Also, you killing our clan to protect our soon to be born little brother, come on that vision couldn't have been real."

"Yes Anko it could have and obviously was. I mean think about it I never saw father so spooked over a vision before. There is also no doubt in my mind about the clan thing either. Think about it if I'm willing to kill to protect the village imagine how far I'd go to protect family."

"True you do have a point there little brother. Alright let's hurry up and find Orochimaru before he has a chance to disappear on us."

"Yeah, Alright just be ready because knowing your sensei he won't be ready to go down with out a fight."

Meanwhile elsewhere(Orochipedophille's POV)

"Alright my plan is almost ready to be set in motion Kabuto. Now remember soon if all works we will have either the Sharingan or the Mantengan at our disposal."

**Kabuto:** "Yes I think I'd prefer it if we had Mantengan as it would be more powerful and much more help with your goals and plans master.

"Yes it would be but that again can only be so if all goes according to plan. Now leave Kabuto I have much work to do if my plans for the Annihilation of this village are to be successful."  
With that Kabuto left Orochimaru to his planning wondering what will become of his plans should this plot be discovered by the wrong person. This however unbeknownst to him was something he will find out soon enough as The Yondaime is already aware of his plans. Now as Kabuto was leaving he failed to notice that he was being tailed by Anko.

(Anko POV)

"_Damn my idiot brother he had to make me follow this idiot instead of my sensei. Kabuto is nothing but a pawn who won't have any real impact on the plot that I can stop my self. He had to stop me _talking _my sensei when I could've easily prevented everything. Oh man this sucks every form of dick known to exist he better not try anything stupid or I'll kill him myself."_

(Kabuto POV)

"_Hn, I can't believe Orochimaru didn't notice these two brats watching us. One would think he could sense his student Anko near. Oh well, I guess I'll have to try and ambush her while shes distracted. I hope she realize's that her brother signed his death warrant as well as even with the Mantengan he obviously can't beat Master Orochimaru. Well not without some help any way."_

(Rob POV)  
_"Okay step one complete loose Anko now for step 2 of dads plan engage and possibly kill Orochimaru. Well, I hate to do this to you Anko but There's killing to be done. Well, goodbye sister, dad, mom, and to the clan. I guess today is just a good day to die but at least the teme is going down with me. Oh and Naruto well little brother I'm sorry but I don't think I'll survive this which means I won't be able to see you grow and surpass both my self and our father. I guess it's time." _

Rob steps out from the Shadows and merely says two words to the extremely startled Snake Sannin.

"Hello Orochibastard"

**Orochimaru:** "You, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing really I'm just here to kill you and prevent your plans to destroy Kohona from being put into motion."

Both face each other with fire and hatred in there eyes and many Shinobi who were assigned to help Rob gather round and watch as Rob activated his Mantengan which is currently at three tomoe in each eye. They both started going through hand seals and they all knew this would be a battle that would go done in history as one of the greats. Needless to say each and every one of them were grateful that they had the honor of saying that they were there to see it. Then as it started the two charged each other.

**Orochimaru:** "(Wind release) Wind Dragon Jutsu"

**Rob:** "(Lightning release) Lightning Dragon Jutsu"

And so it began the Dragons collided signifying the beginning of a battle that will undoubtedly effect Kohona's future and the lives of every one in said village.

**Haha Cliffhanger time. Okay first off Naruto won't be coming in until some time around the 3****rd**** chapter. Next up the pairings for this story are as listed**

**Genre: AU, Action/Adventure/Romance **

**Naruto/Sakura**

**Saskue/Himself the writers of both the Manga and show set him up for it)/Ino**

**Shikamaru/Temari**

**Neji/Hinata(just seems to work)**

**Rock Lee/TenTen**

**Kiba/Female Haku **

**Asuma/Kurenai**

**4****th****/Shizune**

**Jiriya/Tsunade**

**Kakashi/Rin**

**Iruka/Anko **

**Oh and for those of you wondering Mantengan has many abilities, and a Mangekyou called Zekko Mantengan**

**Also all reviews welcome. Anyways this is my first fic so advice and Constructive critisim asked for actually.**


	2. The Epic battle

1**Naruto** **The Uzumaki Chronicles**

**Chapter2 The epic battle**

**Disclaimer Don't own show. Alright you damn lawyers get out of my room now(says offer in menacing voice while unsheathing favorite sword).**

Alright first off to everyone who is reviewing thank you especially to those who offer the positive feed back. I really appreciate it Also please put down your email address when you review because I like to personally respond via e-mail to any reviews I receive.

Now several of you have asked about the mantengan well here is a description:

the full Mantengan is black with five red tomoe in each eye. Also while in Zekko form it is a completely red eye with a black star where the tomoe are the points and it comes with a red dot in the center. Also the Neji/Hinata thing I think it works because it seems to me that the Hyuuga clan would be big on intermarriage as it keeps secrets about the Byakugan from escaping into the wrong hands.

Also the Uzumaki's (Anko, Rob and Naruto) are all part demon from which side of the Family I'm not sure yet but I'm leaning more toward Arashi's side on this one.

_**Now on with the story:**_

The element dragons clashed, and the 2 mighty warriors where already preparing for there next set of attacks Orochimaru's attack **Dark Release: Dark Wave Jutsu. **Which Rob was ready for with a Demonic shield the** Demonic Release: Demonic Barrier Jutsu. **Orochimaru believed he was victorious he believed that there was no way his shield could withstand Dark Wave. This however was proven to be wrong as he found a black lightning bolt heading his way. Orochimaru quickly used Kawarmi to barely the dodge the Demonic bolt of electricity. This was something that flung him to start attacking as his rage grew immensely. Going through seals he yelled out **Earth Release: Mud Bullet jutsu. **This was something that Rob had seen coming however and was prepared for it with the **Wind Release: Rasengan. **Orochimaru was surprised at the skill of the young boy whose attack he barely caught. Orochimaru was also caught by surprise to see it was a exploding shadow clone. As it exploded he was sent into the air and was also falling to the ground at a fast rate. However, he also found that his opponent, was waiting for him with a fully charged **Lightning Release: Rasengan**. As he came down only 1 thought traveled through the Sannin's mind. _"Oh, holy fucking shit"._ As his body came down however he slowly dissolved into a pile of mud. Rob growing tired of this game unsheathed his favorite sword LightningWolf and started slashing at him like a mad man with such speed that Orochimaru had to keep using Clones and the Kawarmi in order to avoid these attacks. Eventually, Rob was able to land a couple of slashes by having ten shadow clones attack simultaneously which only three of which were able to land attacks as the rest were destroyed by a powerful darkness jutsu. The only three that survived continued on with there onslaught while Rob started preparing another Rasengan. Needless to say the watching shinobi especially Sarutobi were all impressed at Rob's strength as he was winning against Orochimaru one of the legendary three (An: I don't know about beating him but they all figured he could at least give the said Sannin a run for his money What they don't know is that he gained another tomoe in the left eye for Mantengan). Now Orochimaru was growing extremely frustrated at losing a battle to a 6 year old chuunin and decided it was time to go on the offensive.

Orochimaru: "Alright it's fo the to of us to take this fight up a notch young fool. It is a shame really that I have to kill you when I could have used you as my next body. That after all would have given me the Mantengan so I could copy Bloodline limits as well as Jutsu."

Rob: "You know what it is to bad for one thing Temebaka. That thing is that the Mantengan will never be yours. You know why that is so, it is because I plan on seeing to it that you die here and now."

He was however caught off guard when Orochimaru came charging at him at a speed that rivaled that of Gai. He tried to knee Rob in the gut only to have it parried by Rob's elbow. He then tried to kill Rob with a swift swipe of the Hurricane blade only to nearly get zapped by a lightning clone. Rob then tried to slash him down with the hurricane blade jutsu only to find him self destroying a shadow clone. He then Kawarmied out of the way of several exploding Shadow clones that were charging him. The two then came face to face once more.

Rob: Sorry Orochimaru but I have to end this before Anko gets here.

Orochimaru: Yes we should end it before my pathetic excuse of a student shows up. You it's hard to believe I was actually thinking of trying to make her my next body.

With that Rob started to put Rasengan into its Odama form and add the Lightning element to it. He was prepared to attack when his sister had called out that she would kill him.

Anko: Sorry bro but if anyone kills him it is going to be me god dammit.

Anko POV Around time fight started.

_What the hell is that power oh please don't le it be what I think it was, don't tell me my brother is actually fighting my sensei. That's it I'm going back their to kill my brother for treason via attacking a fellow leaf Shinobi. After all non are more loyal to this village than my sensei and father is just mad because he knows Orochimaru is the one who should be hokage not him.(AN: Anko is kind of under a sort of spell that was broken around this time That spell will be broken in 5, 4, 3oops looks like I was too late.)_

With that Anko raced off to where her brother and sensei were fighting and she got there just in time to hear Orochimaru's decree about her brother's body being his next one. Also she watched the exchange as well as his berating her. Needless to say she was enraged to hear such words from the her sensei the man she looked up to and admired so deeply. That's when her thoughts were all focused on one thing, that thing was killing Orochimaru. As she heard her brother announce that he would kill Orochimaru, which she believed was possible seeing all evidence pointed toward the fact that he had been winning the fight. That was when she announced that she was going to be the one to kill him and not her brother. Needless to say Rob was not pleased with this new turn of events.

Rob: Anko get out of here I'm the one who will kill this treacherous dog, and end his plans, your are still too emotionally attached to this garbage to do anything effective against him.

Anko: Yeah right you wish that was the case but for the first time ever I can see clearly through his mask and realize exactly what he is.

Orochimaru: No Anko my dear student you don't understand anything you fool. You were always a disappointment when it came to see things clearly so I think I'll kill you first and end your pathetic life right now my former apprentice.

With that Orochimaru charged Anko while drawing his sword preparing to strike only to have Rob counter with one of his swords placed in front of Anko and another sword drawn and ready to be used to strike at Orochimaru. As he backed Orochimaru away form his sister he decided to reveal his original plan and get Orochimaru out of here before his sister did something unbelievably stupid.

Rob: Well it's time end this the way I planned, don't worry to much Orochimaru it will only hurt for the rest of eternity and besides I'm sure the Death God will be very pleased to finally be able meet you.

Everyone there except for Rob: _The Death god but that will kill him to, that means he planned on ensuring that Orochimaru never got a second chance and also was going to see to it He as able to keep himself locked in hell with Orochimaru to make sure he never found a way to escape._

Orochimaru sensing his life was in extreme danger that it was time to take his leave of not only this area but the village as it was obvious that he clearly was going to die at this kid's hands as he was obviously the more powerful of the 2 shinobi.

Orochimaru: Well, Rob it was a nice battle and but from what I can tell it is time for me leave this retched village as I need to live in order to see to it that my future plans for the destruction of this cursed place are a success. Until next time we meet this is my good bye, also know this your friends are always in danger as I will see to it that I get either the Sharingan, or preferably the fully developed Mantengan.

With that Orochimaru left for the village gates at high speed with Rob hot on his tail screaming for him to stop running.

Rob: Get back here you coward and face me like a man. _"Wait a minute, I know what will stop him"._

Rob went through seals at rate that could put the speed of light to shame for being so god damn slow. Then he bellowed at the top of his lungs hopping to startle the Sannin long enough to hit him with this attack **Lightning Release: Demonic lightning bolt. **The plan worked to a degree as the red and black lightning bolt did hit Orochimaru but he simply popped out of existence.

Rob: _"God dammit a fucking Advanced Shadow clone."_Sandaime I'd like if you came with to do Orochimaru hunting. I have a feeling that he is still close by. Everyone else spread out and see if you can find anything I'll be dammed if that bastard thinks that he can get away that easily.

Sarutobi: Right let's go But first I want you to promise not to try and use the Death god seal again. Got it!

Rob: Yes you have my word Sarutobi, I was only considering it because I wanted to protect my sister from the truth. That being what an evil bastard Orochimaru really was.

With that the two set off to look for Orochimaru while in the Hokage's office Arashi looked at this through the third's crystal ball.

4th POV

Arashi:_ "Well, it seems that Orochimaru has escaped for now. I guess we'll just have to wait as I know it is simply a matter of time before he comes back_." Jiriya come on out I know your there

Jiriya: So I assume you want to do the best I can tracking Orochimaru and keeping tabs on him to see what he is up to and when his next strike will come right.

Arashi: Also I'm gonna have my son and his friend Itachi train there brother's so that they won't be to weak to be overpowered by Orochimaru when the time is right. I have a feeling that Itachi and Rob are safe here but he might come for either Naruto or Sasuke once the perfect opportunity presents itself to the opportunistic bastard.

Time Skip three days Naruto's birth.

Many have gathered to congratulate the 4th and his wife Tsunade's apprentice Shizune on the birth of their 3rd child and 2nd son. The most notable the 3rd member of their old gennin team the head of the Uchiha clan father of their son Rob's teammate Itachi, It was none other then Arashi's best friend Fugaku Uchiha. That was where another plan was made, a third generation of the some what infamous team 7 with an Uzumaki and an Uchiha would be formed. The question was who would be the third teammate as that will be the killer.

Also Rob and Itachi agreed to train there little brothers together once they were of the appropriate age 3 years old (clan members get a head start on training). Also they decided that it was time Kakashi learned how to unlock Mangekyou without killing. Then when the time was right he could teach his brothers and so on(AN: The Sharingan in Kakashi's left eye spreads to his little brother's and they can pass it on to future generations making the Hatake clan the copy ninja clan, Also remember there are more living ninja now that the Kyuubi won't attack Kohona including his clan Also their will be a clan that has a doujutsu called Shyakugan which is a combination off the two, this came from an Uchiha and a Hyuuga falling in love and starting their own clan. ).Now all they can do is train and prepare for the upcoming challenge's that they will be facing in the future.

End chapter

Well the end is probably kind of rushed and I plan on fixing that later.

Now both Zekko Mantengan and Mangekyou Sharingan can be achieved without killing but it is very risky. It involves nearly dying from Chakra depletion. Also same goes for the Shyakugan That I'm adding to the story. Again no complaining since Kyuubi won't attack the destruction of many clan's has been prevented.

Also the next chapter will focus on training Naruto and Sasuke and their friendship with Sakura. They also don't enter the academy in until the final year with permission from the 4th by the way.


	3. AN: Plans for future

1**Author's Note **

**Upcoming events**

**Okay so far we have gone up to Naruto's birth and the next chapter is set 3 years later. Also Naruto and Sasuke will be training under Rob, Itachi, and Kakashi. Also I want it noted that Kakashi is now training with Rob and Itachi every day so he will be incredibly stronger then in the show. I also went over the Sharingan spreading through his clan which is in the left eye for all of them. Now I was asked about how I will make Sakura stronger. Well I plan on making her apart of a clan. Now before anyone screams that I can't do this I'll have you know that I can seeing as how the Kyuubi didn't attack in this time line. Also will be put to a vote should I guve her a bloodline and if so the choices are**

**A: Something to do with Strength**

**B: Something to do with Chakra control**

**C: Some sort of elemental control like how Haku controls ice and the Shodai controls wood if so what**

**D: Offer a suggestion and I'll pick the best 1**

**Second poll is the Uzumaki's have 16 summons now I don't plan on Naruto having them all it just seems yo much but he will have at least 4 I've pick the 1****st**** 3 already They are Toad, Wolf, and Fox.**

**The poll for the 4****th**** features these choices.**

**1. Dragon**

**2. Phoenix**

**3. Eagle**

**4. Ape**

**5. Bear**

**6. Lion**

**7. Tiger**

**8. Dog**

**9. Cerebus**

**10. Coyote**

**11. Turtle**

**12. Jaguar**

**13. Serpent **

**Well that's all I'll update again this Saturday with chapter 3 training. **


	4. Training and a friend

1**Naruto: The Uzumaki Chronicles**

**Chapter3**

**Training for the ninja life**

**Now as I said it will focus on Naruto and Sasuke as well as Kakashi training with Rob and Itachi, also Sakura will come into the mix here as she asked to join after becoming friends with both Naruto and Sasuke, but this will occur at age 5.**

**Don't own show. If I did would I be in the middle of a sword fight with a lawyer right now? answer: **_**Maybe**_

**Now on with the torture ... oh wait I mean training hehehe.**

Time skip 3 years after the battle.

Rob had spent the past three years with Itachi and Kakashi training becoming stronger of the time. Now this had created several positives and altered something Arashi had seen in Kakashi's future. That was that his abilities would drastically decrease after he left the Anbu Black Ops. But now thanks to all the training he just kept getting stronger and stronger. It was believed that soon all three of these already powerful shinobi would soon be powerful enough to make a case to become the next set of Sannin. Together the three train for about 8 to 15 hours a day. They use weights and gravity seals to work with Strength and speed. Sometimes as well they would be joined by Kakashi's "eternal rival" Gai who like to join them in raising their "youthfulness". Gai however made one mistake during the sessions where he joined them, he tried to get them all to wear those green spandex suits of his. This of course had him dodging Chidori, Rasengan and Amaterasu while they were all aimed for a very sensitive place.

Now, it is currently Naruto's first week of deemed eligibility for training under his brother to become a ninja of Kohona. Now the training is ready to begin Kakashi, Rob and Itachi finished a light workout of their own and made plans to start training to two boys so that they would be ready to become Jounnin by the time they graduated from the academy in 8 years.

(Rob POV)

"_Wow, I still can't believe it has already been 3 years since my battle with Orochimaru and the birth of my brother Naruto. Well, I guess we should make plans while Kakashi gives them a lesson on what Chakra is and how one is able to control it.' _

"Alright Itachi before we begin the real training we should find out what are brothers elemental affinities are. Although it might prove a suspicion of mine right and that is that the have 2 affinities like us possibly the same ones as well."

Itachi: "So you also have that suspicion huh. Alright we will most like teach our respective brothers on there affinities if that is so and doujutsu's. So what will we do about the rest of the training that will take place over the course of the next 8 years. (AN They normally begin at 6 and the final year would begin with them being around 11. Also Rob and Itachi are starting to train Naruto and Sasuke while they are only at the age of 3 years old. So figure 5 years of Academy plus 3 extra years with Kakashi and their Brothers.)

"Well I was figuring on training them in speed the way we do with Chakra weights and Gravity Seals, which will also be very useful in the area of Physical strength as well. Also, I constructed a warm up that should also prove to help as well. It consists of 2 sets of 30,000 laps around the training ground(3,000 miles), 5,000 push ups, 5,000 sit ups, 5,000 crunches, 10,000 punches/ kicks each 45 minutes of 1 chakra control exercise and some work on their Kenjutsu, Also their swords will have gravity seals as well, Now that will consist of with no Chakra unsheathing and resheathing the sword 1000 times, 5,000 slashes up, down, to each side and in all diagonal directions each, repeat with all three swords in one cycle per sword terms. The first set will be without Chakra the second with. This can boost stamina and strength as well as speed.

Itachi: "Yes that should prove to be a sufficient warm up for the both of them.(AN: Before you say that they are impossible slave drivers I'll have you know that this is a fraction of their warm up and for weights and Seals it goes like this both are at 5½ tons and Gravity seal level 50.) But what about the other elements.

"We'll divide those up between you, me and Kakashi. Also, do you want to handle genjutsu while I handle their Kenjutsu training?

Itachi: Yes that should work but what about their Taijutsu training?

"That will be handle by you, me, Gai and Hizashi Hyuuga.

Itachi: Alright that works as long as Gai doesn't try to make them wear those horrendous jump suits of his, but what about the demonic jutsu, will Sasuke also be trained in that as well.

"Yes, but it will be more costly on his Chakra like your's and Kakashi's, since you guy's don't have any demonic blood or Chakra

Itachi: Well, that makes sense also, are you going to remember to save Hizashi 3 years from now or will I have to remind you when the time comes.

"Don't worry I'll remember, also we still have to get you to achieve Mangekyou as well as Kakashi. Know lets also focus on who will start their training after their warm up tomorrow. Remember to also see to it that Sasuke, gets all 3 of those swords I had made for him."

Itachi: "Right I'll see to it also the seals will be activated by a specific word command right?"

"Yes but we won't tell them the word till they are already gennin."

Itachi: "Let me guess it will be before the chuunin exams when they are already extremely use to the weight am I correct?

"Yeah, also we will have up the weights and seals as often as we do. Any way I also figured that we would have Sasuke work on activating Sharingan sooner with help from you of course."

Itachi: Alright that should work and also I think Naruto will probably be well into his Mantengan training by then which will be needed since your doujutsu has more tomoe per eye then the Sharingan.

"Yea, also Naruto, Sasuke you guys heard your warm so get to it minus the sword part that we will save for tomorrow along with the waits and seals but to make up for that I want you both to climb up and down the tallest tree here without your hands but only using your Chakra instead. Well, what are you waiting for get to it. "

He said this in a voice that scared the 2 boys senseless as they took off to do what Rob had said knowing that him and Itachi weren't kidding when they said that the next 8 yeas were going to make them the strongest of everyone in their age group.

(Naruto POV) around same time Rob and Itachi started talking

Kakashi had just started to explain what Chakra was and how they were supposed to be able to control. The lecture did not take long and he was able to make it sound like the simplest thing in the world to the 2 young boys. After he finished the lecture he told them that for the start of their training they should ask Rob or Itachi. With that they went over to their brothers just in time to here the training that they would be put under for the next 8 years of their lives. They were both trying to imagine how they would survive under these slave drivers when Rob snapped them out of their thoughts by yelling at them to start their training.

Naruto: _"Geez, how are we going to survive the next year let alone 8 we only just finished the first set of the work out and it is still only the freaking warm up. We are going to die under their training."_

Sasuke: _"Man I can't believe the torture me and Naruto will spend the next 8 years enduring and from what they were saying when we heard the plans for our training it is only going to get tougher. I just hope we can survive to see the results."_

Naruto and Sasuke: _"But I need this training it is the only way I can become stronger and be able to achieve my goal."_

With their thoughts focused they resumed their training with a new sense of vigor and enthusiasm that restored their energy and had them pushing themselves even harder then what they had realized they were capable of.

After this Rob had them charge chakra into a special paper. This is where the suspicions of Rob and Itachi were confirmed as it is learned that like Rob, Naruto has dual affinities for Lightning and Wind. The same was true for Sasuke who has affinities for Fire and Earth.

Timeskip 2 years later

Naruto and Sasuke are walking along the streets of Kohona looking for a place to rest today. They have improved greatly over the previous years, also they knew it was only the beginning that since they had another 6 years of this training to go. Now, anyway they were walking by the park when they heard kids making comments about a big forehead and a girl crying. Curious as to what was going on they decided to check it out. When they did they saw something that neither one of them liked. There was a little girl with pink hair crouched in the fetal position crying while several kids bullied her.

(Sasuke POV)

"_This is despicable, those kids have her out numbered and they are also bigger then her. It is a disgrace to attack and bully her like that."_

(Naruto POV)

"_That is unbelievable those punks need to have the crap kicked out of them so they could learn some god damn matters."_

With that Naruto jumped in front of the girl to protect her, and chased these lousy kids off. While he scared the kids off and Sasuke made sure they couldn't try to come back helping Naruto protect this girl. Meanwhile she watch in awe of Naruto but when he turn around to check on her she screamed.

"Don't look at me."

Naruto: "Huh, why not?"

"Because I'm ugly with this big forehead of mine."

Naruto: "No your not ugly actually your beautiful, and besides having a big forehead only means that you're really smart."

Sakura: _Beautiful, Smart, why is he being so nice to me like this._

Sasuke: "You know he is actually right on that. So you should ignore what those punks said to you."

Sakura however didn't here a word Sasuke had said because she was to busy staring at Naruto. She lifted her head up to get a good look at him only to find her self unable to look away from the handsome face of her knight in shining armor. Also she felt herself blushing twenty shades of red from his compliments as they were really nice. She was pulled out of her daydreams when started to speak to her once again.

Naruto: "So I'm Naruto Uzumaki what is your named?"

"Oh, uh I'm Sakura Haruno nice to meet you.

Naruto: "Wow that is a great name for a girl that is as pretty as you Sakura."

Sakura: "Oh, well thank you Naruto-kun."

Naruto and Sakura sat their staring at each other blushing for a while unable to look away much to the amusement of Sasuke. It is at this time that Rob appeared and saw the seen before him.

Rob: "So Sasuke you mind telling me what exactly is going on here."

Sasuke: "No, I don't mind at all. Besides I might as well seeing as your brother is distracted with his girlfriend."

Sasuke then told Rob about what happened and who the girl was and during this time her and Naruto and Sakura came out of their trances and realized that Rob was there.

Rob: "So, you I take it are a member of the infamous haruno clan. Oh, and before I forget I'm Naruto's older brother, Rob Uzumaki."

Sakura: "Nice to meet you and yes I am from the Haruno clan." Wait a minute did you say Uzumaki, so you and Naruto are from the Uzumaki clan? And are you by chance Darkfate Uzumaki?

Rob: Yes I did, We are, and I am. Well come on we will get you home and maybe we can talk to your parents about you training under myself and Itachi with Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura: Why?

Rob: Because from what I can see you need the training as it seems you want to be a ninja but have a confidence problem. I figure that training with us will take care of that in no time at all.

With that they went to take Sakura home all the while she seemed to refuse to leave Naruto's side both thinking the same thing

Naruto and Sakura: _"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."_

_Inner Sakura: __**"Cha, that's right and it will be more soon enough."**_

Well I'll stop there for know and don't forget to review.


	5. Progress and the beginning of the Academ

1Naruto: The Uzumaki Chronicles

Chapter 4 Training and the academy

First off the winner of the 4th summon for Naruto is Dragon so he will have the same 4 as Rob Dragon, Wolf, Fox and Toad. Later however I might have them both sign the Phoenix and Ape contracts. Also Naruto has dual affinities for lightning and wind just like his father and brother.

Disclaimer: Don't own and yet I'm still being attack by blood thirsty high priced prosecuting lawyers. Oh well, on with the story...

Time skip 1 year

So far everything has been great since Sakura started to train with Naruto and Sasuke. She is so catching up to them with help from Naruto of course. Also they learned that like Naruto and Sasuke she also has dual affinities. Hers were for Water and Wind while Naruto was Lightning and Wind and finally sasuke was the same as Itachi which was Earth and Fire. Speaking of which in the past year those two have constantly been getting closer and closer to each other. They are almost always hanging out together and acting like a couple. This of course amused both Rob and Sasuke as they were almost always teasing the said couple. Today however they were all to busy reviewing what had been occurring in the past year. Naruto had unlocked three tomoe in his right eye and two in his left and help Sasuke unlock Sharingan, though he did have to use a little tough love on the boy he considered to be one of his brothers(AN Yeah tough love as in he nearly _**killed**_ him). Sasuke however was grateful as he knew it was only because his best friend really cared and wanted to help him with his goal of surpassing Itachi. Naruto also finally got to sign several summoning contracts, of which he was given a tattoo for each one which had Chakra put into in so it wouldn't get distorted over time. The way these work is you rub some blood on the tattoo and summon who ever you want from that particular group. Also, Rob let Kakashi sign the Dog contract, and Itachi and Sasuke both got to sign the Phoenix and Cerebus contracts. It took some convincing but Rob and Naruto got their grandmother Tsunade to let Sakura sign the slug contract as well. Also when she becomes a Chuunin she plans on making Sakura her apprentice. Speaking of which their perverted grandfather Jiriya Uzumaki plans on doing the same with Naruto. Now that the review is done time to move forward.

Rob POV

"_Well it seems things are looking up for these guys and they seem to all work well together on top of that. I think we have a perfect gennin team prepared right now all I have to do is get dad to agree. But who should be their Jounnin sensei me, or Itachi, or perhaps Kakashi. Also all we have to do know is get Sakura to unlock her bloodline limit and this team will be set."_

"Ok guys good news for all three of you I'm adding another Gravity seal and adding on to your weights"

To this he and Itachi couldn't help butlaugh at their groans, while Kakashi only thought to himself if they only knew the how much weight and how many seals that Rob and Itachi as well as he himself had on they wouldn't even think of complaining. (AN: You don't even want to know.)

Itachi POV

"_Geez, they are coming along and Sakura is surprisingly well toned for a girl her age but then again all of that training helps. I'm just glad Hizashi is training them in the Hyuuga techniques and taijutsu style but hey he did owe Rob the favor._

Flashback 1 month ago Rob who had attained Zekko Mantengan 3 years earlier had foreseen his death after his brother stopped a member of the hidden cloud village from trying to kidnap his daughter Hinata. Rob however decided to intervene and made it look as though he was killed by a wild animal. This saved his life as he would have sacrificed himself for his brother to live and needless to say when he found out he was grateful and offered to train the three in the absolute fist and teach them several Hyuuga jutsu as well as way to return the favor. Now, this worked out well seeing as Rob was going to ask him to do this anyway. Also they had Gai helping teach them taijutsu. But they had to employ drastic measures to keep him from trying to make them wear those green jumpsuits. Itachi had to literally pull out a his standard issue Anbu sword and try to castrate him on the spot. Now they were getting stronger and also started doing random teamwork exercises which Rob added on to the schedule making the sessions longer but they were indeed worth it.

End Flashback

"Alright guys time to work on your jutsu so Sakura you work with Kakashi, Sasuke with me, and Naruto with your brother Rob.

Naruto POV

"_Hn, I wonder what Rob will be teaching me today, knowing him it will probably be something real difficult"_

"Hey bro what jutsu am I going to be learning to day?

Rob: I'm glad you asked Naruto, I plan on teaching you one of the toughestjutsu in not only my but also dad's arsenal the Rasengan.

"Really you actually think I'm ready to learn it?'

Rob: Yes, now I will be teaching you this through a three step program, also here is the first step.

Rob then takes a water balloon and using his chakra only pops the said balloon. Then he hands one to his brother. And explains the basics of the step. 4hrs later Rob was shocked at how well Naruto grasped the concept as he was on pace to beat his own record which was mastering the Rasengan in only 6hrs. Naruto had flown through the first 2 steps but was having problems with the 3rd as it was easily the most difficult.

As the day ended they had met up with the others and made plans to continue with a light workout tomorrow seeing as Both Naruto and Rob were working on S-class jutsu. Naruto the Rasengan and Sasuke was being taught the Chidori.

The next day Sakura was happy as she had the rest of the day off and her family was planning on training her in her bloodline limit (AN and the winner is...) Ice release techniques. Now Naruto was able to finally completely master the Rasengan and Rob felt it was time to teach him how to figure out how to add elemental affinities to the Rasengan.

Rob POV

"Ok, Naruto its time you added elemental affinities to the Rasengan first off is the wind affinity. Now all you have to do is concentrate and add the wind element to the Rasengan."

Naruto: Alright I'll give it a try.

With that Naruto started to charge it up and after twenty minutes of concentration he was finally able tp charge the Rasengan with the wind affinity.

"Alright right bro, now that you got it figured out I want you to do this with each of the elements, also right now I'm going to tell you that the Lightning release and Dark release are the two most powerful elemental Rasengan out there. After that are the Demonic and Kyuubi tied for second most powerful Rasengan."

Naruto: Ok I'll get to work on it and I'll let you know when I'm done ok bro.

"Yeah that works only when your done just show me and be prepared to take a break from Rasengan for a while because I also want to teach you the Flying Thunder God technique."

Naruto: Ok bro now that is something I have to admit that I'm looking forward to.

"You just look forward to learning new jutsu. Also I plan on teaching you about our other bloodlines as well."

Naruto: We have bloodlines other then Mantengan?

"Yes brother we do. They are wood release from our grandmother Tsunade, and from Mother we have a speed base bloodline."

Sasuke POV around same time

Itachi: Alright little brother I'm going to teach you an S-class jutsu that Kakashi taught me a couple of years ago. It is the only original Jutsu in his arsenal The Chidori. Alright first off you need to pay attention since the seals require memorization because the Chidori can't be copied by the Sharingan.

"Alright bro but do either Rob or Naruto know this technique."

Itachi: Yes as a matter of fact Rob knows and plans on teaching it to Naruto after he masters Rasengan and the Flying Thunder God to a certain degree. Why do you ask Sasuke?

"Well seeing as this is a Lightning based attack and that is one of their affinities I figured that this would be the type of attack that they would want to know.

Itachi: Alright that makes sense and if you have the signs down I want you to start charging Chakra into your hand. Got it?

"Yes brother"

With that Sasuke went to work on mastering the Chidori and went at it with a similar pace that Naruto went about learning the Rasengan. The two continued their work and as they progressed Sakura started learning about her Kekkai Genkai around the same time.

Sakura POV

"_Wow I can't believe that I finally get to learn about my Kekkai Genkai, I just hope that maybe I can be as good as or even better then my missing cousin Haku. Well who knows with enough work that dream might actually have a dream at coming true which means I'll be getting stronger so that I'll be able to help Naruto Kun when he needs me for a change."_

Inner Sakura: _**Cha, you got that right and when Naruto sees that we're as strong and him he finally fall in love with us so we can get married and bring a whole new generation of strength to our to clans.**_

Sakura's father Raimundo who hadbeen giving her a lecture about how to use her bloodline limit had just realized that his daughter was not paying attention had become extremely agitated and decided to snap her out of her little dream with a little water. Before Sakura knew what had hit her she was suddenly freezing and soaking wet right down to the bone.

Raimundo: Sakura you have to pay attention other wise I can't teach you how to use your Kekkai Genkai. Now listen up and watch as I'll only explain and show you this once.

"Right sorry dad I should have been paying attention and not dat dreaming about my Naruto Kun."

Raimundo: Naruto kun eh, so your mother was right you do love the Uzumaki boy, I'm so proud yet sad my little girl is growing up.

"Dad can we get back to the lesson already."

Raimundo: Eh, oh right now as I was saying before you started daydreaming about the Uzumaki boy, yet again I might add.

With that Raimundo explains the basics of the use of the Kekkai Genkai and before he lets Sakura try he gives her a quick demonstration. Much to his surprise she actually mastered the basics quicker then he had expected.

Time skip 5 years later

It has been 8 years since Sasuke and Naruto started training and now here they are with Sakura ready to enter the academy and show who the top dogs of this class are. They have improved greatly with their Kekkai Genkai right now Sasuke has 2 tomoe in each eye. With Naruto and the Mantengan he has 3 tomoe in each eye currently and has mastered the Wood release, as well as the Speed Kekkai Genkai he possess. Sakura is also a master of Ice release and could easily defeat half of her clan in a fight thanks to the training she got from Rob, Itachi, and Kakashi.

At the Academy

Naruto and Sasuke are easily the tallest and most Physically fit around their age as they are surveying the other guys in the academy(AN: Don't complain that Naruto is short because now he has his family and has done nothing but train. He has also been put under a better diet and this will do a lot to change a boy's physique.). They are also easily the strongest and are ready to show everyone just how true that is. Also Sakura who had turned more toned from the training was easily the prettiest as well as strongest of all the Kunoichi.

Now there teacher Iruka Umino and a good friend of Naruto's was well aware of what these kids are capable of but wanted to have his more arrogant students knocked down a peg or two. So he set up some matches to show where the three newbies were at. The matches were Naruto vs. Kiba, then Sasuke vs. Shino, and finally Sakura vs. her old friend Ino.

Iruka POV

"_Alright I'm glad these 3 are finally in the academy. I'm just sad it had to wait until their graduating year, but it does make sense seeing as the academy would have only cut into their training and wasted their time seeing as they already learned all of this stuff at home."_

"Alright first match Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka. Begin!"

Kiba: Alright punk I was wondering when I would get to beat down the guy is the 4th's son and little brother of the infamous Darkfate Rob Uzumaki.

Naruto: Yeah you beat me keep dreaming, but be sure to see me when you wake up from that nap of yours, ok.

With that Kiba charged Naruto enraged by that comment that the Uzumaki had the nerve to say to him of all people.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cliff hanger time woo hoo! Remember to review and trust me when I say that I plan on making

sure to progress a little further into the story next chapter.


	6. The Academy and Gennin teams

1Naruto: The Uzumaki chronicles

Chapter 5

The Academy and gennin teams

Don't own story now lawyers stop attacking me.

On with story...

3rd person POV

We find that both Naruto and Kiba are ready to strike at so much as the drop of a hat. It is here that Naruto figured Kiba would try to piss him off so that he would be off of his guard and way irked to concentrate. Well as Naruto figured this guy was like any other Inuzuka so he knew he wouldn't be one to disappoint.

Naruto: _Watch he'll act like a typical Inuzuka and try his best to anger me, Then I'll throw it back in his face and really piss him off._

Kiba: Time to show you who the best is you piece of trash

Naruto: So it you admit that even a piece of trash is able to defeat you in a fight huh?

Kiba: No I'm saying that you're a piece of trash and that you will learn your place Dobe

Naruto: So your saying that not only are you worse then trash but even the dead last a.k.a. Your dream of a version of you with skill is capable of defeating you without breaking a sweat, which will lead to you making your hand cheer you up Later.

This statement caused everyone to laugh at Kiba as he was just knocked a couple of thousand pegs on the ego scale.

Kiba: **THAT"S IT DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD**

Naruto: _I was right he is a typical Inuzuka._

A clearly Angry Kiba charged Naruto and immediately tried to kick him in the face with all the force he could muster. However much to his dismay and surprise Naruto easily caught his kick with one hand and through him up into the air with such force that he didn't have time to figure out what had just happened. Upon launching Kiba into the air Naruto jumped into the air after him and with one kick sent kiba down crashing into the Earth. With that Kiba got up shakily trying to organize his thoughts and collect him self but there was one problem with that plan an Uzumaki never gives an opponent that type of opportunity. He sped at the unsuspecting Inuzuka and knocked him out with a kick to the face.

Iruka: Winner Naruto Uzumaki

This shocked all of the students with the exception of Sakura and Sasuke who clearly saw that coming a mile away. This only made the others wonder if Sasuke and Sakura were also as strong as Naruto.

Now to everyone's shock they heard an ancient but powerful voice call out from the heavens themselves **FLAWLESS VICTORY**

Sasuke: Looks like that fight taught us who the real dead last of this class os right Sakura

Sakura: Right

_Inner Sakura: Cha That's right no one can defeat My Naruto-Kun_

Iruka: Next match Ino Yamanaka vs. Sakura Haruno

Ino: Huh so it's me against my old friend Sakura, well I guess this should be interesting right Sakura?

Sakura: Yeah it will be and don't expect me to go easy on you just because we're friends got it Ino

Ino: Actually now that you mention it I wanted to say the same thing

Iruka: Begin...

With that the 2 friends started to charge each other at full force both ready to knock each others lights out with one punch. But to Ino's surprise however Sakura jumped over her. Sakura then started to form a pillar of ice. Also aside from this pillar many more started to form surrounding Ino and the battle field.

Ino: What the fuck is this Sakura?

Sakura: Like it Ino, This is the specialty of my clans bloodline the Ice release. These are called the Demonic Ice Mirrors. They're unbreakable Mirrors that allow me to attack you and keep you from attacking me.

Ino: _I'm fucking screwed. Her bloodline also protects her from mine if memory serves me correctly._

Sakura: Ready to lose Ino.(AN: Do I really need to give you all the details of the upcoming Slaughter.)

Inside the Dome that was made up of these Demonic Ice mirror all that could be heard were Ino's shrieks of pain and the sound of Fists connecting with another's body. This little party lasted for about ten minutes and left with Ino coming out barely alive. This left all the others except Naruto and Sasuke afraid of having to fight her them selves.

Iruka: The Winner is obviously Sakura Haruno

Just then everyone once again heard that powerful and ancient voice call out from out of no where **FLAWLESS VICTORY.**

Sakura: I did it did you see me Naruto kun I did it just like you said I could, I finally surpassed Ino.

Naruto: Sakura chan you surpassed her along time ago you just need to gain the confidence to show. I think activating your bloodline helped in that area.

Sasuke: Good job Sakura that's another win for our team. Well now it's time for the clean sweep.

Iruka who was still getting over the Shock of hearing that powerful and yet strangely familiar voice decided to get the next match started before he started hearing more voices and seeing dead people.

Iruka:_ Great dating Naruto and Rob's sister Anko is starting to drive me crazy. Oh why do I have to love her so much._

Iruka: Well... Uh Ok Sasuke and Shino you two are up next.

Sasuke and Shino both walked onto the field wordlessly and stared each other down waiting for the signal to begin there fight. However before Iruka could signal the two to begin the fight the voice returned once again.

**Ready Fight**

With the signal to begin Shino and Sasuke charged each other and engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle. Meanwhile why this was occurring Iruka was losing it.

Iruka: That's it where is that voice coming from have I finally cracked.

Naruto: Actually Sensei I summoned the Kyuubi just so that he would mess with your head for a little bit.

At this Iruka turns around and looks up to see the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune King of the tailed beasts and boss of the fox summons. He stands at 400 meters long and 145 meters tall a truly spectacular sight to behold. Anyway back to the fight.

Sasuke: _Time to take things up a notch and show that an Aburame can't defeat fire._ **Fire Release: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu**

Shino not knowing what else to do called an army of his bugs to protect him so that he needed have to take any damage himself. However the jutsu ripped right through the shield burning all of those bugs to a crisp and still inflicting some pain on Shino. Shino was shocked that Sasuke knew the Aburame clans weakness but didn't let it show.

Good thing my brother taught an entire arsenal of Fire jutsu because Fire release is one of my two affinities.

Flashback To month one of first year of training.

Itachi: Ok Sasuke as we know you have dual affinities for Fire and Earth release which are the same as mine so I'll be teaching you in those respective areas.

Sasuke: Alright brother but what about Naruto.

Itachi: He and his brother Rob both have dual affinities for Lightning and wind release jutsu so Rob will train him in those areas while I train you in our elemental styles.

Sasuke: Right, so which am I going to learn about first, will it be Fire or Earth release?

Itachi: It will be fire first since I prefer to use fire jutsu over Earth jutsu personally.

Sasuke: Alright Bro lets get started.

Itachi: Ok, now listen the first jutsu I'm going to teach you is known as the Grand Fire Ball Jutsu.

End Flashback

Sasuke: Sorry Shino but I feel that this fight has gone on long enough and it is time to end it.

Shino: Agreed, How about we each use our most powerful attack that way the it ends with a clear decisive victory.

Sasuke: that sounds like a good idea to me Shino. So lets stop talking and get this little party of ours done and over with.

Shino: **Earth Release: Mud Ball jutsu**

Sasuke: **Fire Release: Amaterasu**

Shino instantly used 10 battalions of bugs to shield him from the jutsu but the black flame ripped through his jutsu and his bugs while causing an explosion that knocked him into the next millennium.

While this occurred everyone except Naruto looked shocked while he simply had one question on his mind that he had to ask to play with the crowds heads.

Kyuubi:** Sasuke Wins Flawless Victory**

Naruto: Hey Sasuke why use 5 of that jutsu's full strength wasn't that going a little overboard?

Sasuke: Not really to me overboard would have been 10 of its full strength. Beside you have no room to talk mister break every bone In my opponents body and give him a concussion while I'm at it.

At this Naruto simply laughed nervously and decided that it would be best not to respond to that last comment.

Iruka: Well the Kyuubi is right Sasuke has one and it is official you three are now at the top of the class as you have beaten the current best of the class.

Naruto: Alright, I knew we'd be at the top by the end of day one.

Sasuke: Yeah but how that kiba guy isn't the class Dobe is well beyond me.

Naruto: He said he wanted to beat me in a fight so he probably is but volunteered to fight me so he could become the best.

Sasuke: Well, I guess that makes sense. So what do you guys say we go get something to Eat then meet Rob, Itachi, and Kakashi for a nice workout.

Sakura: Well that does sound like a decent plan to me.

Naruto: Alright I'm in, besides we should celebrate now before we train.

Sakura: Why is it best to celebrate before training guys?

Sasuke: Because, between My and Naruto's brothers and Kakashi we won't have the energy to do so afterwards they'll see to that.

With that they went off to have lunch and enjoy a brief celebration of there being the top of the class after only one day. They also made sure they ate light as Rob told them to be ready for a workout after their first day at the academy. That afternoon however was torture for them as they could barely breathe thanks to the pain and Fatigue that set in from the strenuous training they had to endure.

This was the pattern that they followed throughout the year. Much had changed over the course of that time like for instance Sasuke and Ino happened to start getting real close to each other as time went one. Also Naruto and Kiba wound up becoming good friends after they decided to let bygones be bygones. Also the trio became friends with Hinata, Choji, and the rest of what would become the Kohona rookie nine. Now as time went on Naruto escalated to the top of the class with Sasuke right behind him and Sakura not that much farther behind them in third in the classes standings. Now the time for the gennin exams has come time to see who passes.

Iruka: Alright for the test all you have to do is perform a Kawarmi, a henge, and a clone jutsu and if you want one extra jutsu for extra credit.

Most of the students were nervous with the exception of the close knit group of nine I detailed earlier. As it came time for them it Finally came to Sakura.

Mizuki: Alright Sakura Haruno your up.

Iruka: First off Sakura I want you to transform into an exact replica of the Sandaime hokage

Sakura: Right. **Henge. **

After the smoke cleared there stood the third hokage the predecessor of the current Hokage Arashi Uzumaki. Also the latter is someone also known as then father of the love of her life Naruto Uzumaki.

Iruka: Now Sakura I want you to perform the Kawarmi when I throw these Kunai at you.

Sakura: Got it.

With that Sakura did the Kawarmi without even trying.

Iruka: Ok, Now Sakura the next part of the test is to use the clone jutsu.

Sakura then did the Shadow clone jutsu instead, and made five clones. Iruka and Mizuki were both rendered speechless. Sakura decided to add to this by going through with her extra credit option.

Sakura: **Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu**

Iruka: Sakura go take this headband and go tell Sasuke that he is next.

Sakura took a headband that was mush to her surprise pink, and went off to tell Sasuke that he was next. His test was the same except when it came time for the extra credit he perform the Chidori.

Sasuke: You know that test was two easy and expect Naruto to make it look like a joke.

Sasuke's prediction was true as Naruto not only did the first two with ease but also performed the Lightning clone Jutsu making 1,000 clones. Then Naruto decided to show off some more for the extra credit he performed the Lightning release Rasengan. Naruto was given a different style headband like Sakura, his however was black. Naruto also recognized these as family air looms. The were the Headbands of Tsunade and his great grandfather the Shodai Hokage. He seen two like his before as well worn by his father and older brother. They are called The headbands of The Kages and Sannin.

When he went out they sat there and waited for the rookie of the year to be announced. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh that they were two everyone were actually betting on to do so.

Sasuke: Well I guess were favorites to win the Rookie of the year title huh Naruto.

Naruto: Yeah, It sure seems that way.

Just then the class quieted down as Iruka and Mizuki came in to announce the Rookie of the year.

Mizuki: It give both myself and Iruka great pleasure to announce that this years Rookie of the Year is **Naruto Uzumaki**.

With that the class started to cheer and congratulate Naruto on his success as it showed that all his hard work was paying off.

Naruto: _Yes my hard work is finally paying off, this also means that pretty soon I'll be well on my way to becoming the Hokage._

Iruka: Alright class dismissed and be shore to report back to find out your teams and sensei's tomorrow.

The next day as everyone filtered in they were all anxious to see whose team they would be on. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all nervous because they were afraid of being separated from each other. As the teams were placed they grew less worried as only 30 kids passed and the first 6 teams were already set up.

Iruka: Alright now team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki...

At this Sasuke and Sakura grew really tense and extremely nervous, so much so that Sasuke actually Started to pray.

Iruka: Sakura Haruno...

This made Sasuke start praying even more as he didn't want to be separated from his friends unless he was put with Ino which he knew would be likely to happen.

Iruka: Sasuke Uchiha.. Your sensei will Kakashi Hatake

Sasuke: _**Yes. I was right they did put us all on the same team. Wait a second Kakashi he better not be late or else.**_

Iruka: Team 8 will consist of Ino Yamanaka... Shikamaru Nara... and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi

After this team 9 was also place which lead to the placement of team 10.

Iruka: Alright team 10 will consist of Shino Aburame... Hinata Hyuuga... and Kiba Inuzuka your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhhi.

Meet back here in one hour or team seven's case 6 hrs. since will undoubtedly be late.

Six hours later

Kakashi: Hey guys sorry I'm late I got lost on the road of life.

Team7: Liar.

Kakashi: Well it's time for introductions and since I already know your names, just tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams of the future. Sakura lets start with you.

Sakura: Right, Well my likes are my friends especially (Looks at Naruto and blushes), My dislikes are Snakes, and Fangirls

Inner Sakura: _Cha those bitches are always practically throwing themselves at my Naruto Kun _

Sakura: my hobbies include training and learning Medical jutsu. My dream or dreams are to be the greatest Medic ninja ever and well (Glances at Naruto and practically turns into a tomato she is blushing so hard.)

Kakashi: Ok, Sasuke your up

Sasuke: well lets see I like my friends and a certain someone.

They all sat there the same thought on who this person was, They all knew it was Ino.

Sasuke: I dislike the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, and people who think that they should achieve greatness because of what clan they are from. My hobbies are training. My goal is surpass my brother Itachi and become the clan head.

Kakashi: Alright, your next Naruto

Naruto: Well, lets see my likes are my friends, Foxes, and wolves etc. My dislikes are the Snake Sannin Orochimaru, Otogakure, Like Sasuke I also hate people who try to make a living off of their clan name. My hobbies are training, and Inventing new jutsu. Finally I have two dreams one is to be Hokage some day, and the other well.

He turns around and looks a Sakura with a blush.

Kakashi: Well time to tell you a little bit about me. My likes are the Icha Icha Paradise series and its writer, My dislikes are its critics and being on time. My hobbies are Reading, training, and torturing students. Finally My dream was to be come head of my clan the copy ninja clan the Hatake clan. That I accomplished a while ago. Now lets head to training field 7 where we can begin the bell test.

With that they headed to the area where Kakashi started to explain the rules and the "Goal" of the test as well as the consequences.

Kakashi: Alright you have to come at me with the intent to kill.

With that the three disappeared into the woods to begin formulating a plan.

Ok here I go **Author Style: Cliff Hanger Jutsu**

Ok, this is it for now until next chapter which I'll try to get up by either Friday or Saturday


	7. The C ranked mission and Sakura's missin

1Naruto: The Uzumaki chronicles

Chapter 6

The C- ranked mission and Sakura's missing cousin

Disclaimer Don't own now listen lawyers stop attacking me the only thing I own is this story.

Also in the Chuunin exams it has been decided that the rest of the Kohona 12 except Lee and maybe Shino will receive a couple of summons. Reasons for those two are that Lee can't do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. As for Shino he already has an army of bugs at his command.

Oh and before I forget I've been doing research and I think the bloodline that both my self and Kokkuo no Shin'en have been using in our stories might actually be real I'll get back to you guys on that.

Inner Author: _Fuck yeah if it is it should belong to Naruto. If it doesn't I'll Rasengan the author's ass into the next millennium_

Time to begin the story.

Now the team had just started to hide themselves and instantly figured out the real meaning of the test. Upon doing so they all went out seeking to find each other and make a plan. The first ones to meet up were Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto: Hey Sakura I've noticed that this test seems to have a hidden purpose that stresses teamwork. I was wondering if you noticed that same thing?

Sakura: Actually yes Naruto kun I was looking for you and Sasuke kun to see if either of you have a plan or if we need to make one.

Sasuke: Actually if Naruto doesn't have one then we'll have to hit the drawing board.

Sasuke had found them and went over to that area where Sakura's back was to him and he kind of scared her. She screeched and jump right into Naruto's arms, while she did this she also turned around to glare at Sasuke who was laughing at her reaction to his presence. Naruto decided to interrupt this showdown before Sakura snapped and tried to kill Sasuke.

Naruto: Actually you guys I do already have a plan. It will need both myself and Sasuke distracting them and Sakura getting the bells. Of course she will need to use an invisibility jutsu in order for this plan of mine to work.

Sasuke: Ok, that sounds like it should work but what if he uses his Sharingan?

Naruto: Simple I'll activate my Mantengan, and you Activate your Sharingan and we'll keep him to preoccupied to notice Sakura under the Genjutsu.

Sakura: Naruto that's a great idea this plan seems perfect.

Naruto: Alright Sasuke I'll attack first and I'll give you each a signal to come in when the time is right. Sasuke your signal will be me saying that you can't my team. Sakura I'll say that your problem is you underestimate us to much.

Sakura and Sasuke: got it!

With that Naruto came out into the clearing where Kakashi was and he was ready to fight when Kakashi decided that he should see what Naruto was up to.

Kakashi: So Naruto you think that you can do this yourself do you. "_Scary thing is that he probably can as could Sasuke and Sakura"_

Naruto: Maybe, Maybe not I just want to kick your ass for all those times you insulted us during those 8 years of training. Also you should be ready cause for every insult you spouted at us I plan breaking that many bones then healing you just so I can kick your ass again.

Kakashi: _Wow! he really got pissed off by my motivation tactics._

Naruto then charges Kakashi and they enter a fierce taijutsu battle that lasts about 5 minutes, and as he did this he waited for Sasuke to get into the position that would allow him to blind side Kakashi. Once Sasuke was in place Naruto activated his Mantengan and decided to give the signal for his teammate to strike.

Naruto: Kakashi I got news for you, it is the fact that you can't beat my team

Kakashi: _His team but he's been fighting me on his own so how does the tea... Wait a second this has been a diversi..._

At this point Kakashi turned around to have his face get introduced to Sasuke's fist. The force was strong and it sent Kakashi flying, however the joy and successful feeling that the 2 felt were crushed when Kakashi puffed away. One thought went through both Naruto and Sasuke's minds Shadow clones. However With their doujutsu's active finding him proved easy for the both of them, and they shocked Kakashi by charging him in a full frontal assault. Naruto and Sasuke had pinned Sasuke and Naruto gave Sakura her signal.

Naruto: Ya know your problem is that you underestimate us to much.

With that Sakura took off toward the seen under the invisibility jutsu. She darted towards Kakashi and grabbed the bells while he was still pinned by Naruto. However as she grabbed the bells Kakashi was able to break free of Naruto's grasp. What he didn't realize though was that he lost the bells.

Sakura: Kakashi sensei you lose.

Kakashi: What are you talking about? I still have the bells.

Kakashi then looks down to see that the bells are now missing from his side. He then looks up upon hearing the jingle of the missing objects.

Sakura: Looking for these Sensei.

She then held up the bells and Kakashi then realized that his fight with both Naruto and Sasuke was just a big diversion.

Kakashi: Well you all pass, but out of curiosity who came up with this plan.

Sakura: It was Naruto's idea sensei.

Kakashi: _"Naruto huh, well it seems that our rookie of the year is smarter then he lets on." _ Alright team, tomorrow we start having shadow clones do D-ranked missions to earn us some money while we train. Upon hearing this they all agreed that it was better to haveclones do those missions then them.

Alright tomorrow is when training starts because Rob and Itachi will be training with us for the first month.

Sasuke: Kakashi sensei if that is the case then why not start training today.

Kakashi: That is because both Itachi and his gennin squad and Rob and his Anbu team are both returning from important missions today. So I figured that after the test we could come greet them and tell them that you all passed.

Naruto: That sounds like a good plan to me and, now that you mention it when do they get back.

Kakashi: They get back some time with in the next 2 hours respectively.

Naruto: Alright then lets go.

With that they went off to greet Rob and Itachi. As they greeted the 2 both were glad to hear the good news. They also had looks that promised even tougher training from here on out. Now this scared all three of the gennin out if their minds. This was the pattern that they would follow for the next two months. They summon 5 shadow clones each and have each set do a different D ranked mission. This lasted until Rob, Itachi, and Kakashi finally decided that these three were more then ready to do a C ranked mission.

Now at the area where the Hokage assigns missions.

Kakashi: Hey excuse me sensei but I think that my team is ready to do a C ranked mission.

Iruka who was talking to the fourth and assigning missions heard this and thought to himself one thing well it is about time.

Iruka: Well ya know Kakashi it is about time that these guys where given your seal of approval to start doing C ranked missions

Arashi the Yondaime: Well Iruka actually if you think about it one can't really blame him for wanting to have them do extra training so that they would be prepared. Besides I have the perfect mission for them. Bring him in.

With that a semi drunk old man came in with a giant bottle of Sake and he couldn't believe the type of team that was waiting for him.

Tazuna: _"Woh! An Uzumaki, An Uchiha, a Haruno and the head of the Copy ninja clan the Hatake clan. Well I think I rile the children up first." _What this is the team you assign to protect me. They all look weak especially the blonde with the Black and red streaks in his hair.(An He's half demon remember. Now Anko looks the same Naruto has claws, fangs, more defined muscles and the mentioned streaks in his hair. Now Arashi looks the same, and Rob well his hair is black with Blonde and red streaks.)

Naruto: Yeah your attempts a pissing me off won't work sir. Hey Dad this guy shouldn't bother trying to pay for protection because he clearly has a death wish. Now Kakashi sensei when do we leave.

Kakashi: We leave in one hour so be ready.

With that they went off to pack up and get ready for the mission that the Yondaime has claimed will leave them their for one month. Then one hour later they met up at the gate to leave for the land of wave.

As they were walking all the ninja walked passed several puddles and they all found it suspicious that there were puddles around when the was no rain in recent weeks. Just then a chain wrapped itself around Kakashi and tore him to pieces. As this occurred Naruto and Sasuke were ready to fight, and Sakura froze up on shock.

#1: We are the demon brothers and we have come to kill the old man. Now if you surrender and allow us to kill him we might consider sparing your lives.

Naruto: Yeah you guys wish that you were strong enough to kill us but to bad that day will never come.

#2: What are you talking about Gaki we already killed your Leader.

Sasuke: You guys wish that was the case just look at the so called remains.

The Demon brothers turned around to find them selves looking at a torn up piece of wood which meant that the leader was still alive and waiting to strike.

Naruto: Hey Sasuke these guys are missing Nin so if we kill them there will be a reward in it for us so what do you say we make their last lesson a demonstration of why you shouldn't attack a team with an Uzumaki and an Uchiha on it.

Sasuke: Actually that sounds good to me.

With that Sasuke and Naruto made short work of the Demon brothers while they tried to process that information. Then Kakashi came out from the bush where he was watching.

Kakashi: Well it seems you guys are more then ready for real** Kombat** situations. But Sakura we need to work on you not freezing up next time. Now Tazuna we need to talk, we were told we would be defending you from bandits not other ninja those Chuunin made this a instant B or even an A rank mission.

With Kakashi's declaration out Tazuna decided to come clean and tell the truth. Upon hearing the predicament Tazuna's home was in they decided to continue the mission but in exchange Tazuna had to pay in full for the rest of the cost as soon as the wave country got back on its feet. After this had occurred they traveled to the land of wave via boat and as they were on there way Kakashi suddenly called out for them to Duck. As they did looked up to see a Sword embedded into a tree with a man standing on it and a young girl who Sakura recognized as her missing cousin Haku.

Sakura: Haku!

Author style: **To Be Continued Jutsu.**

Inner Author: _You asshole it was just getting good take this. _Brain Style: **Writers** **Block Jutsu** Tis that the best you got eat this

Author Style: **Plot whole Jutsu**

Damn now I can't think of anything bastard

Well I can see ya and I try to update Asap.


	8. Battle for the bridge builders life

1Naruto: The Uzumaki chronicles

Chapter 7

The first battle for the bridge builders life

Hey sorry about the Cliff but I just hd to keep you guys waiting it was just me following my instincts. That and I wanted to add to the fight scenes. P.S. Rob's love interest will come in this chapter. She is the Jinchuuriki of the 2 tailed Cat Demon, and she is 18 like him and was like Haku found and raised by Zabuza.

Also I went back and edited chapters 2-4. Also know complaining as it is 3 in the morning and I'm a really tired insomniac who hasn't had coffee in 5 month's

Ok, time ti get on with the story.

Sakura: Haku is.. Is it really you?

Haku who was standing in front of Zabuza next to her partner a.k.a. Zabuza's apprentice ready to fight when she saw someone who she missed dearly. It was none other her favorite cousin Sakura. Now to say that this had come as a bit of a surprise to her was easily a candidate for understatement of the century.

Haku: _I can't believe it that my cousin is actually apart of the team I have to kill. I don't think I could allow harm to befall her._

Zabuza: So Kakashi the copy ninja, an Uzumaki, an Uchiha, and a Haruno like Haku over hear. No wonder the Demon brothers had trouble with you guys. Well as you may have figured we are hear for the old man so if you hand him over we will kill him and be on our way.

Kakashi: Sorry, Zabuza but we have a mission to protect this man and we plan on seeing it through to the end. _"Jeez, what the hell is taking the backup I sent for."_

Zabuza: Well then we will simply have to kill you all as well.

With that Kakashi and Team 7 all took defensive positions around Tazuna prepared to fight him to the death. Zabuza pulled his sword out of the tree and took his first step toward the group with all of the gennin visibly tensing as he drew near. As Zabuza took his next step he raised a sword to block a kunai that was flung his way. The source of the kunai was instantly traced out as a man who is easily 6 ft 4" standing on the head of a wolf the 145 meters tall and 400 meters long like Kyuubi (An These lengths are not including the tails which are the same length) only the Wolf had five tails instead of nine. It was none other then Darkfate Uzumaki Naruto's older brother.

Rob: Well it looks like I made it right on time. Oh and Zabuza call your others teammates out of hiding before I flush them out.

With that made two men in there twenties and an eighteen year old girl all came into view. The girl was eighteen the same age as Rob and she stood at somewhere around 6"tall, she had long blonde hair and she was well toned and looked like the definition of a Kunoichi(If your wondering about a certain area it is about the same size as Tsunade). The next was a guy who was around the same height as Rob, he also had blonde hair and was built like Kakashi, he also had his hair long and tied back into a ponytail. The last of the three people was like looking at a clone of Hizashi or Hiashi Hyuuga with pupils in his eyes. They all looked familiar to Kakashi but he couldn't place it when Rob identified each one as one of the Jinchuuriki on the list of S class missing ninja that each killed 100 people before disappearing.

Rob: Well it seems you like hanging with Jinchuuriki Zabuza, oh and Kakashi I'm surprised that you don't recognize these three.

Kakashi: Ok mister smarty pants why don't you tell me who they since you seem to know so much about them.

Rob: Well first off we have the girl known as Kendra Itagaki(An don't know where I got the last name and don't care what it means either Same with other last names) the container of the 2 tailed

cat. The guys are Ryu Hanzo container of the four tailed Lizard, and finally Ginshin Nomura container of the 6 tailed Weasel.

Kakashi was shocked these were some of the most dangerous nunkin out there and here he was gonna have to face them in combat.

Kakashi: _Holy shit._

With that Zabuza decided to try and take advantage of the shock on the teams face only get kicked in the face by Itachi Uchiha. Itachi then looked at Rob then at Kakashi smirked and decided to comment on the situation.

Itachi: You didn't think I'd let you guys have all of the fun did you?

Rob who was also grinning at Itachi's flashy heroic entrance had to respond like a dumb shit and piss Itachi off.

Rob: Actually I figured you'd be to busy entertaining yourself to show up and help out to tell you the truth.

Itachi who was slightly irked by that comment decided to let him get away with it for now knowing he would get him later. However there little talk was spoiled when the female Jinchuuriki Kendra decided to attack Rob. She charged in throwing a punch at him only to have him catch it and lock her in a hold that would knock her out from lack of oxygen, this was working until she disappeared in a familiar puff. This of course signaled the start of the battle as Itachi activated his Sharingan and Kakashi lifted his headband revealing the Sharingan that all Hatakes keep covered in their left eyes. Rob looked at his opponent and decided that he wouldn't need Mantengan to defeat this woman. However he might use it if he feels like.

The opponents were Rob vs. Kendra, Itachi vs. Ryu, Naruto and Sasuke vs. Ginshin, Kakashi vs. Zabuza, and Sakura vs. none other then her cousin Haku.

(An Warning long series of battle scenes coming up)

First Rob vs. Kendra Rob POV

So I'm fighting a beautiful women such as your self huh. Well this should be fun.

Kendra: Yeah, just keep on flirting it will make it easier for me to kill you.

I'm actually not flirting I'm just being honest about how beautiful you are.

3rd POV

With that exchange Kendra threw several kunai at Rob only to have them countered with his own. Kendra then started to form hand seals for one of her favorite jutsu.

Kendra: **Wind Release: Crushing Hurricane jutsu. **

The jutsu seemed successful at first until the body fizzed into a few sparks electricity.

Kendra: _Lightning clone, he really is good but is this cute goof ball as good as they say. Wait a second cute where did that go._

Seeing that she was distracted he decided to activate his Mantenganand use a special jutsu that is part of a fighting strategy that has led to the deaths of over 1,000,000 opponents.

Rob: Time she learned how I got the name Darkfate Uzumaki **Dark Release: Pitch black field Jutsu**

Kendra: _Wait a second this darkness, I've heard of it. It is said to disrupt one's chakra flow so they can't use a jutsu and makes so that only the caster can see anything. I have a feeling I'll be learning why he's called Darkfate really soon._

From out of nowhere Kendra felt something connect with her stomach and it took the wing out of her. Not knowing what else to do she decided to call upon the Cat's chakra to see if it could help her out of the bind she has found herself in. She flared the demon's chakra and asked it for advice.

2tails:** Well your are in a real bind here, this jutsu can't be broke except by defeating the one who is using it. Speaking of which he really is handsome it will a shame to waste such... potential don't you think?**

This left Kendra blushing like a maniac as she knew what the cat was thinking.

Kendra: _Stupid cat I don't even know the guy that well, I just know he is advance like me because we were two of the youngest taking both the Chuunin exams, and the Jounnin exams, which we took at the exact same time._

Kendra was so busy telling the cat to be quiet she didn't see her opponent appear right in front of her and knock her out with a chop to a specific pressure point on her neck. She was caught completely off and as she fell to the ground she was caught and carried over to group of trees where she could lay and not be killed. Rob then tied her up and made sure she was hidden so that they could eventually try to interrogate her and see what information they could get out of her. With that he decided to lend his brother and Sasuke a hand.

Same time this fight started

This is the Itachi vs. Ryu fight

Itachi POV.

_So I get left with the container of the four tailed bijuu well this should prove to be fun. Let's see what he can do._

3rd POV

Itachi then lunged at his opponent only to have him dodge and try to cut him down with a kunai which Itachi dodged easily. The twoengaged in a fierce taijutsu battle which started with Itachi trying to punch him in the face only to have it caught and a have kick thrown to his head. Itachi blocked this and tried to knee him in the gut only to have Ryu parry the attack with his own knee. Itachi then fooled him by attacking like he was going to try and kick only to land a swift punch on his face. Taking advantage of this Itachi then rammed his shoulder into Ryu's chest and then slammed his knee into his opponent's stomach effectively knocking the air out of him.

While his opponent was trying to recover Itachi started go through seals for a jutsu that he personally loved.

Itachi: **Fire Release: Immortal Phoenix Fire jutsu**

As he went to survey the remains he discovered that it was simply the charred remains of a log.

Itachi: _Damn I didn't take enough out of him with that attack. Oh well, as long as he doesn't use the lizards chakra I'll be the victor._

This was Itachi's good fortune and was however that his opponent has sworn previously that he would never use the lizard's chakra after it took control of him and caused him to kill his entire family. This has sent on a quest making him a missing ninja on a quest to become stronger so he wouldn't need to use that creatures chakra ever again.

Itachi decided that he would have end this while his opponent was distracted so he activated Mangekyou Sharingan and caught him in the Tsukuyomi. This didn't have the effect that he hoped as his opponent had the will to withstand the illusions that it induced. This caused him to try another Tsukuyomi. Itachi had hopes off wearing down his will so that the fight would be easier for him to win. However after this one Ryu blindly charged Itachi in hopes of ending this himself. He was ready to strike when he suddenly found himself dodging the Amaterasu and trying another attack only to have himself dodging another Amaterasu. This was the pattern as Itachi tried to hit him with the Amaterasu 16 more times only to have it barely dodged each time. As this went on Itachi tried to use Tsukuyomi again only find him still able to dodge the Amaterasu. Itachi tried this combination 6 more times with no luck and decided to try and see if he could end this soon as he has been using a lot of his chakra. He decided to try a combo that he felt might work. It started off like any other combination of Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu being dodged only it didn't stop there as Itachi body flickered behind him and tried to hit him with the Chidori, but Ryu's was shocked as he found himself dodging the Chidori in Itachi's right hand only to find that he was swinging another one upward in his left hand toward's Ryu's face. This almost worked but Ryu's Kawarmied out of the way at the last minute. Itachi who wasn't one to give up tried this two more times only to have it go off the same way.

Itachi: _"Well it seems that he is stronger then he looks. This isn't good as I've been using Mangekyou most of the fight, That with the regular Sharingan, all the Amaterasu's and Tsukuyomi's as well as the Chidori and these other jutsu I've been using are starting to take their toll. Well it's time to try something different."_ **Dark Release: Dark Dragon Blast Jutsu.**

Ryu: _"Oh shit" _**Wind Release: Wind Dragon Blast Jutsu.**

Just as the Dark Dragon ripped right through the Wind Dragon The battle came to a conclusion. Zabuza had called for his group to retreat. As this ended Itachi regrouped with the others only to pass out from chakra depletion shortly after Kakashi had started to make sure no one was wounded. (An he did use up an insane amount of chakra.)

All right around the same time these fights started. Naruto and Sasuke vs. Ginshin

Naruto POV

"_Damn it we have to fight the container of the 6 tailed bijuu. This will not end well." _Hey Sasuke be ready to go all out in the first attack, we have to hope we can stall him long enough for help to get here or at least wound him so that he can't hurt us.

Sasuke: Wow Naruto what is with you, I've never seen you so shook up by anyone like this. You have to know that we are strong enough to take care of ourselves and that we can't rely on help. Think about it. Who knows maybe this can bring the real Naruto back.

Sasuke then punched Naruto on the head with all the strength he could muster.

What the hell Sasuke-teme. You didn't have to hit me, how can we start fighting this guy already.

Sasuke: Sorry Naruto but you kinda went a little crazy on me there, so I had to snap you out of it.

Alright let's just get this battle started.

3rd POV

With Naruto back in the right mind frame the 2 set off to take out this powerful foe that they would be facing. Naruto activated his Mantengan and started doing seals for the lightning based attack that his brother invented long ago.

Naruto: **Lightning release: Final judgement of the Thunder God **

The attack was a black Thunderbolt that consumed all in its path(AN Think of a lightning based version of the Amaterasu). This did not have the affect that Naruto had hoped for as he had barely avoided it and started with his own attack. He charged at Naruto planing on trying to get to close for him to have a chance at dodging it.

Ginshin: **Wind release: Hurricane Blade jutsu**

Ginshin was however dissapointed when the blade had merely ripped through a Shadow clone. This meant that the kid was waiting somewhere planning his attack. Suddenly he heard a burning noise only to find himself jumping away from an exploding tag.

Ginshin: _Shit, this is not good the kid is probably just as good as his brother._

Ginshin was brought from this fought when Sasuke introduced his fist to Ginshin's face. That wasn't as Naruto took advantage of his shock by unsheathing his sword and slashing Ginshin's back twice. His screams of pain were silenced however by Sasuke uppercutting him to the jaw. Ginshin however decided to go on the offensive and take control of this fight. He started off by catching Sasuke's arm and ramming his knee into the said gennin's stomach, then punching him in the jaw to send him flying. Afterwards he caught a kick Naruto had aimed for his head and threw him into the nearby trees. As he was ready to launch a jutsu at Naruto, he was caught by surprise as a fist connected with his face. He turned around to attack this person only to find himself staring in the eyes of the Zekko Mantengan. Rob then placed him in the chaos world genjutsu that comes with the Zekko form of Mantengan. Upon awakening from this genjutsu he found himself pinned by three swords all positioned at his throat. He was forced to give up afterward as he found himself tied up waiting for his captors to most likely kill him. As the fight ended the fight ended Ginshin found that this man had also captured Kendra and apparently had plans for the 2 of them, while Haku, Zabuza, and Ryu had escaped.

Now Sakura vs.Haku

3rd POV

Sakura and Haku were staring each other down waiting for the other to make the first move. The stares were able to tell Haku everything that her cousin was feeling. She had to admit it hurt her to feel the pain and anger that Sakura was feeling and the guilt she felt didn't help that much either.

Haku: Sakura... Sakura You have no idea how sorr...

Sakura: I don't want to hear it Haku. You left your family and had us worried sick. We thought you died and that we would never see you again you bitch. Like it or not I bringing you back to Kohona, even if I have to kill you to do so.

Haku: Sakura, I can't allow you to do that. I swore my loyalty to Zabuza. So I'm sorry to say this but from here on out we are enemies Sakura.

Sakura: Well, it indeed seems that way.

Haku: Yes it will be that way then, I'm sorry

Haku muttered that last part so Sakura didn't hear.

With that the two charged each other and engaged in a fierce Taijutsu battle. They proved themselves to be equally matched in the Haruno style.

Haku: Not bad cousin but lets see how you measure up with me in the use of our family's Kekkai Genkai.

Sakura: Alright, Haku just don't be dissapointed when I send you home crying over your defeat.

With that both activated the demonic Ice mirrors and spent 5 minutes going back and fourth trading blows. Sakura decided that it was time to start using some Jutsu to give her the advantage. Sakura: **Water Release: Water bullet jutsu**

Haku was ready for this however and receded to one of her mirrors to protect her from the attack. She then tried to attack Sakura with a barrage of Senbon needles. Sakura however was already expecting this from her and countered the Senbon with her own barrage of Kunai. Haku then tried again only to have Sakura recede back into one of her Ice mirrors. Haku was getting ready to try something else and left the safety of her mirrors only to get hit square in the chest with a water bullet. Haku then once again receded to the mirror's This was the pattern that they followed for several more minutes until Haku threw down several smoke bombs and retreated with Zabuza, and Ryu.

Same time Kakashi vs. Zabuza

As the two stood staring each other down they knew it was time to start their fight. Zabuza also noticed something that shocked him greatly upon staring down Kakashi.

Zabuza: What's this Sharingan out so early, wow I'm honored Kakashi. To bad I have something it won't be able to see through. **Hidden Mist Jutsu.**

Kakashi: Is this the best you can do Zabuza, If this is why you're the demon of the bloody mist then I have to say that I'm not impressed.

Kakashi was saying this while trying to sneak up on Zabuza through the mist while using Chakra sensory to locate him. He pulled out a kunai and struck only to find it was a water clone. He didn't have time to recover as Zabuza came from behind and brought his Zanbato down on Kakashi's head. It was however Zabuza's turn to be shocked as kakashi turned into Water.

Zabuza: _I don't believe it, he even copied my jutsu through the mist._

Zabuza noticed something behind, as he brought his Zanbato around to cut down what he figured was Kakashi, only to hear a splash of water. He then felt a kunai being held to his neck.

Kakashi: Give it up Zabuza, you are no match for me.

Zabuza: Hn, you wish it was that easy, don't forget I'm no push over my self.

With that the Zabuza in front of Kakashi melted into water and another appeared right behind him. As this Zabuza slashed downwards Kakashi also splashed into a puddle of water. This game of cat and mouse went own for five minutes when Zabuza finally caught Kakashi with a swift kick to the chest. This sent Kakashi onto the lake where he was hoping to regain his composure.

Zabuza: You Fool thinking this was a good place to regroup. I now have you. **Water Prison jutsu.**

All of the sudden as Kakashi was trapped Shuriken were coming at him mercilessly, he would have been in deep shit if not for his Zanbato.

Zabuza: _Where are these things coming from, I have Kakashi here so it can't be..._

As Zabuza turned to look at Kakashi he saw that it was another water clone as it turned into water right before his very eyes. Zabuza then turned around to see Kakashi, or what he thought was Kakashi anyway. Zabuza then decided it was time to finish this little battle.

Zabuza: All right Kakashi What do you say..

Kakashi: We finish this.

Zabuza: _What the hell he new what I was going to say and with that Water prison he saw it coming, it's like_

Kakashi: Like I can read your mind.

Unbeknownst to Zabuza is that he is under a powerful genjutsu that slows down his movements and makes him voice his thoughts. Kakashi cast this genjutsu right before he was kicked out on to the lake.

Zabuza: How?

Kakashi: I can see into the future and read you mind.

Zabuza: Read this.

With that the two started doing seals for the same jutsu in seemingly perfect zinc to Zabuza. As they neared completion two dragons started to form.

Zabuza and Kakashi: **Water Dragon Jutsu**

As the two Dragons crashed into each other and battled for dominance. As the battle raged on it became apparent it was Kakashi who was going to be the victor. So Zabuza threw a few smoke bombs out as he called for a retreat. Kakashi also notice that only Ryu and Haku escaped and that it seemed that the other two were captured.

Kakashi: _Well time to make sure my team is ok._

As Kakashi did this Itachi had passed out as he was walking up to them to see if they were ok.

Sasuke: Itachi

With that he and Sakura ran to his side to check on him to make sure he was ok. That was where Sakura being the medic of the group told Sasuke it was ok.

Sakura: Don't worry Sasuke he is ok it's just minor Chakra depletion.

Rob: Well, I hate to break this up but we need to get moving. Here I'll take care of Itachi. **Light Release: Chakra Restoration jutsu**

With that Itachi was up in no time flat. As this was done Zabuza started to take them to his home while Rob and Kakashi lugged the prisoners along with them.

End Chapter

Well this was one of the longest and hopefully one of the best. Anyway Read and review.

Inner Author: _Fuck yeah you better review_


	9. History of the enemies

1 **Naruto: The Uzumaki chronicles**

**Chapter 8 **

**History of the enemies**

**Sorry it took so long but I had a major case of writers block.**

**Alright every one this is just a filler for their week of training and the history of Zabuza, the three jinchuuriki, and Haku are all revealed.**

**Also I was asked how many clans have doujutsu in this the answer is well... I will name 7 of them for now, I have plans on about 16 or 17clans over all With doujutsu. They are Uzumaki, Kazama, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Hyuuchia(Shyakugan), The Uzuki clan and the Hatakes. The ideas for the Uzuki and Kazama clan doujutsus were thought by both myself and Kokkuo no Shin'en once again and he beat to the punch so I am only able to use the idea with his permission for which I gratefully thank him.**

**Also I want to address some complaints I have been receiving about Naruto's brother having an American name, Let me start off by saying that if you guys read the manga or watched the show you would be aware that there is already an actual character in the show with an American name, you know this character as Tsunade's dead lover Dan oh and yeah Tobi from the Akatski yeah you guys are right that name is not American at all. **

**Anyway this will hopefully answer some questions oh and some info about the container of the two tails real name was brought to me and I will be explaining the name change as well as the reason for the change in the age of the container of the 4 tails**

Now on with the story.

As the group finally arrived at Tazuna's house they were greeted by his very grateful daughter Tsunami. She was glad to have her father back safe and sound and was very happy that the Kohona Shinobi were there to protect her land's last hope.

Tsunami: Father thank goodness your safe.

Tazuna: No worries Tsunami, I told you that I would come back safe, and as a legendary Super Bridge builder I have keep my word.

Rob: Ok now that the greeting is over can we please get settled in so we can interrogate the idiots we caught after the fight.

He said this while motioning to both Kendra and Ryu. Of course Tsunami eyed them with caution as she knew who they were and was about to say something when Rob beat her to the punch.

Rob: Don't worry they won't cause any trouble because they were caught by us in fight to defend your father's life. We took them with as a means to learn what we can of the enemy and if there are any other threats to worry about aside from their comrades.

To this Tsunami only nodded and went back to what she was doing and decided that once she was done she would make dinner for her guests. She figured on making food for about 8 extra people the 6 from the group and the 2 prisoners. She had to admit that had she not knew these ninja to all be from prestigious clans especially the 2 Uzumaki's and the 2 Uchiha she would have been worried about having those two prisoners in this house.

The first hours before dinner were pretty much uneventful. Just talking and strategizing how to handle the enemies who escaped when they next see them. This made Tsunami extremely nervous as she was afraid that next time Gatou's forces might come in numbers that are to great for the Kohona shinobi to handle.

Rob: Tsunami, you don't have to worry about us, we can take care of ourselves.

Tsunami who was slightly shocked that he could tell what she was worried about went into shock at being read so easily.

Tsunami: How did you know what I was thinking?

Rob: Your facial expressions told me what you were worried about. It was very easy to read you and your thoughts.

Tsunami had been slightly shocked until she remembered that this man was a shinobi, a very well accomplished one that she had heard of out here in the wave even. As the night went on it was pretty uneventful until Tsunami's son Inari exploded on the Kohona shinobi.

Inari: why are you even bothering? You all will only die. You're throwing your lives away for nothing. Gatou will kill you for interfering.

Naruto however wasn't about to take this crap and much to the surprise of only Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto backhanded the boy. The boy then looked up at Naruto ready to yell at him only to get cut off.

Naruto: Listen here you little brat, I don't care who you think your words will scare or torment, but it won't work. Now as for this Gatou guy, he is simply digging his own grave if he tries to come after us.

Inari: So you say he will kill you like he killed my father.

Naruto: That's what you say. Life is full of tragedy deal with it, what matters is how well you can rebound from it, not how loud you can cry about it. Tell me is this what your father would have wanted from you. You think he would have wanted you to ball up and lose all hope. No, he would've wanted you to grow and become a man, one who could help save this village from this Gatou guy.

Inari just sat there stunned for a little bit then ran off crying and yelling that Naruto had no right to tell him what his father would have wanted.

Tsunami; I'm sorry for that but since his father Kaiza died he has been like this, he was always happy and carefree until that day.

Rob: Wait, did you say Kaiza?

Tsunami: Yes I did, Why

She noticed the shocked looks on both his and Naruto's faces. That is when she realized that they must have somehow been connected to her lover.

Rob: How did he die?

Tazuna: It is a sad story but I think I'll start from the beginning. (AN It is basically the same as the show) So why do you ask about Kaiza?

Rob: I find it hard to believe he could have died so easily. Not to mention that Naruto and I haven't seen our uncle Kaiza since he resigned as a shinobi of Kohona and left the village. It would seem that this is where he left to.

Tsunami: Come to think of it he did say he use to be a Shinobi but, he never said from what village.

The conversation went that way for the rest of the night and the Kohona shinobi learned much about Kaiza and how he wound up falling for Tsunami and their marriage as well as his attempts at stopping Gatou.

Naruto: Why? He was so much stronger then that so why did he die?

Rob: Don't forget why Kaiza left in the first place Naruto. After his best friend betrayed him and forced him to kill him he swore to never use any of his Shinobi skills ever again.

Tazuna: Well, that explains why he never used those abilities of his. It was ashame to because it would have made things so much easier, not mention, Inari would still have his father and Tsunami, her husband, and me a man I was proud to call son.

Kakashi, Rob, and Itachi all looked at him sympathetically as they knew what it is like to lose someone close to them. Sakura, also knew but the difference was she at least had a chance to save that person. Now as the night got later the Gennin decided to turn in as did Kakashi, while Rob and Itachi decided to interrogate the prisoners.

Rob: I'll take care of the girl you get the other guy.

Itachi: Alright _"I guess I can allow him some alone time with his new girlfriend, well the idiot does need to start focusing on his love life."_

Right Itachi finished this thought he dodged a fist that was meant for his face. He turned to see Rob had his doujutsu activated. This of course meant that Rob could read Itachi's mind and knew what he was thinking. Itachi decided to get out of there before things got really dangerous for him.

Rob: _Idiot, well now to check on miss "Itagaki"._

Rob walks in and gives her some food so she can at least eat while he tries to get what ever, if any at all information out of this girl.

He knew this wouldn't be easy as she was said to be just as good as him in all aspects of skill and the cat made things easier for her, even though he was half demon he couldn't rely on it because of the threat of his Demonic side taking control and killing foe and ally alike.

Rob: So Kendra or should I say Yugito where should this little chat start? After all we haven't talked in a while. When was the last time? Wasn't it the Jounnin exams? Or would you rather start with the Chuunin exams?

Yugito was incredibly shocked that this guy knew her real name much less remembered her as well as she did him. She figured that no one would remember anyone from a clan of feared ninja that was wiped out by its strongest member(her brother) after he was betrayed. However she had to admit she was strangely glad that this man remembered her from when they actually met.

Yugito: _"Great, just like back then when I'm around him I get these weird feelings that I just can't explain" _So you actually remember me from back then huh?

Rob: Yeah it is really hard to forget such a pretty face you know.

At this declaration Yugito blushed at least ten shades of Red. She was ready to crack him over the head when he suddenly disappeared and reappeared sitting right next to her. This had her shocked as she had never witnessed such speed before.

Yugito: So what are you planning for my comrades, if I may ask?

Rob: Actually, Do to my respect for you I am extending an offer to all 5 of you to come be Kohona Shinobi, and Kunoichi. It will allow you to stop running from hunter nin, and My father the Yondaime can get you all a pardon. That and Kohona can always use more strong Shinobi.

Yugito: Well, that would be nice and from what I hear Kohona is a very strong nation as is. Don't you have several clans act as a national guard of sort?

Rob: Yes, you see it is based on our Doujutsu. We have 16 clans with Doujutsu as of right now and, they are divided up so that 8 of them along with the combat Jounnin act as a police force

while, the other of which my clan is 1 of and the Anbu black ops act as the Kohona national guard. Well, this is one of the reasons that Kohona is so safe

Yugito: you mean your village would really protect all of us. If that is the case then my answer s going to be yes.

Two Tails(AN: Like you don't know who that is): **Don't kid yourself little girl it is very obvious as to why you are excepting this deal.**

Rob: Yes, especially Haku, since she is from Kohona. _"Good thing I already told Itachi about my plans or he would've freaked out when I gave her answer and didn't tell him prior, bad enough he nearly did after I told him._

**Author Style: Flashback Jutsu**

Rob: Itachi don't worry about it, they will accept, I guarantee it.

Itachi: How can you be sure, they will, huh? How do you know they won't try to play us and then kill us.

Rob: Because, they won't.

Itachi: How can you be sure? Zabuza for instance will be the main one. How can you be sure he will accept the deal when he learns of it.

Rob: I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse. Now, don't worry about Zabuza, in a month he and the others will be full fledged leaf shinobi.

Itachi: Well, if any of them refuse?

Rob: We will have to kill them but just trust me Itachi.

Itachi: Fine! But this better work out a you say it will.

**Author style: End Flashback** **Jutsu**

Yugito: So when will we give your deal to Zabuza.

TT: **Better be soon you have a future mate to start a relationship with. **

Yugito: _Shut your mouth you damn cat and, leave me alone._

Rob: Next time he shows himself.

Yugito: Well, then I'd say we have a ten day wait ahead of us.

Rob: Sounds like we have some time to train then as a fight will be inevitable. Honestly I don't expect him to listen to reason right away and he needs to realize that both myself and Itachi are people who are capable of easily killing him. Also he has to deal with his equal Kakashi. They are like a repeat of myself and Orochimaru, it depends on who make the first mistake.

Yugito: Speaking of which that fight is legendary. How did he get away anyway?

Rob: My sister Anko, a.k.a. his former student intervened and tried to kill him herself. She however was no match for him and got away as I was prepared to use the Seal of the Death god to kill him.

Yugito: What? You idiot that seal is even known in my former village. It would of killed you!

Rob: Yeah, I get hounded by my friends about it everyday. Just, go to sleep we don't need you out cold tomorrow from exhaustion for when we train you.

Yugito: What, you are going to let me train with you guys?

Rob: Yes, you see I plan on attacking Gatou before he comes for us in a couple days. This will help as you and your buddy have prior knowledge of his base of operations that could prove useful. I also have avenge this towns fallen hero who happens to be my dead uncle.

Yugito looked shocked a she had heard of this man who he was speaking of. It was rumored that he was a shinobi and that Gatou would feel his villages wrath, and it seemed that this prediction will come true very soon.

**With Itachi:**

Itachi: _Ok, so I have to talk to some dude and let him know of the opportunity to become a kohona shinobi. This should be simple provided he isn't in a fighting mood. Well it seems that will be answered right now._

Ginshin: So are you supposed to tell me of the deal, that was just offered to Yugito?

Itachi: Let, me guess you have super hearing thanks to the Weasel inside of you.

Ginshin: Yes and my answer to the deal is also yes. Their I can finally have the seal that locked my doujutsu unlocked.

Itachi: How did it get locked? Was it the repercussion of slaying your clan.

Ginshin: Yes, my doujutsu is also a lot like Sharingan only it doesn't only copy nin jutsu. But kekkai Genkai and what ever it else it sees. It is called Kagamigan.

Itachi: Kagamigan well it seems that Kohona will be starting its 17 clan with Doujutsu.

Ginshin: Well 16 doujutsu based clans huh, well that would help explain how Kohona is so strong. Well, the main thing is getting the others to agree to this. Haku and Ryu might, but Zabuza might take some persuading.

Itachi: That will be easy as I'm sure he will love a chance for a pardon, not to mention that he is probably tired of all of the attempts on his life.

Ginshin: No, he might just do that if he feels that it is best for the rest of us as he is like the head of a family with us as his kids.

Itachi: That is what we are counting on to promote him to take the deal.

Ginshin: Well, I take it you will try to attack after the little training period and I would like to teach you all several jutsu that could help.

Itachi: That could prove very useful also could you tell me how Ryu is young when I heard he was an old man.

Ginshin: That is thanks to the Lizard. The lizard has found away to immortality by a rejuvination jutsu that it tends to use on its container once every 40-50 years.

Itachi: Well that certainly makes sense.

Ginshin: Yeah any way I'm more then happy to help and put an end to this Gatou bullshit where he tries to get us killed so he won't have to pay us for being his body guards.

Itachi: Now when this guy get brought down that of course means that you will have to come with us as he no longer offer protection from the hunter nin that are most likely after you guys.

Ginshin: Well I must also admit that it will be an honor to work with you the greatest Uchiha to ever live, Darkfate Uzumaki, and Copy ninja Kakashi, head of the Hatake clan also known as the copy ninja clan.

Itachi: Don't as will it be to work alongside the future allies of Kohona. Look it is getting late you better get some sleep we have along day of training tomorrow.

The next Day

Rob: Ok you guys we are going to teach you each something different over the next 7 days.

Itachi: Both Kakashi and myself will teach you Ninjutsu, while Yugito teaches genjutsu. Rob will help you guys with Kenjutsu and Ginshin will help you guys by teaching you a new Taijutsu style.

Rob: The first part of the day however is your normal warmup now hop to it idiots.

The three gennin started to do there normal routine knowing that this was a sure sign that Rob and Itachi had something planed with these infamous nunkin. The question on their minds was what this plan and why did it involve them? They however decided to worry about these things later as they knew this plan could help insure the mission success and they knew that Rob and Itachi had to be trusted as they were in charge upon their arrival to the battle scene. Rob had taught them the twin blades of the Wolf style he had been asked by Naruto to teach them. The ninjutsu that they were taught was based on their respective affinities and preferred fighting styles. Sakura learned **Water Release: Anger of the Water God, **Naruto learned the same as he wanted a new Water jutsu to strengthen his Lightning jutsu. Of course Sakura didn't complain as it allowed them to work together. Sasuke learned the fire version of the Chidori as he felt it would be better for him and his affinities meant it would be stronger then the normal Chidori would be in his hands. Genjutsu was the same as they learned the Chaos nightmare genjutsu which is known to have the same effect as the Illusionary death genjutsu of Zekko Mantengan, it makes its victims commit suicide on the spot. Taijutsu and Kenjutsu just saw them refining their skills over the past week.

Rob: Ok, you guys we know that in a couple of days we were going to be attacked by Gatou and his goons and Zabuza. Now we are going to surprise him by bringing the fight to him while he is still trying to figure out how to beat us.

Naruto: Wait that doesn't explain why those two have been suddenly helping us train.

Rob: They are on our side and we are offering them, Zabuza, Haku, and Ryu a chance to become kohona shinobi, which these two have already excepted.

**Ok Author Style: End Chapter Jutsu. **

**Well the end was kind of rushed and, I might go back and edit this later. Also don't expect another update for about a month to a month and a half as I will be working on some side projects while I refill on ideas. Peace Sucks! See ya.**


	10. Attack commenced and the proposed deal

1**Naruto: The Uzumaki chronicles**

**Chapter 9 **

**Attack commenced and the proposed deals**

**Sorry it took so long to update but I had a few side projects I wanted to work on.**

**Ok, where did I leave off oh yeah that is right they planning the attack on his base and beginning the attack.**

**Well, time to get started.**

Rob: Ok here is the plan we will go in four teams of two. The first one will be myself and Ginshin. The second team will be Yugito and Sakura, third will be Kakashi and Sasuke, and the final team will be Naruto and Itachi. Ok we will go in at different areas and with different time increments between each attack. The plan is very simple we go in take out Gatou and persuade Zabuza, Haku and Ryu to join our side and the leaf.

Itachi: Right, So how will we go about this sneaky or charging in with Jutsu flying all over the place and a constantly growing body count.

Rob: Sadly, we will not be going the fun route because I don't want to chance Zabuza and them getting involved.

Itachi: Good point! Well atleast we can still get the mission done and not have to worry about any potential threats in the near future.

Kakashi: Ok so which group will go in first

Rob: Yugito and Sakura will go in first. We need her to find Zabuza and try to convince him and the rest of us are just going to kill every one the silent way.

Kakashi: By silent way fo you mean charging in and blowing up half the complex or do you mean the normal persons quiet style.

Rob did not answer he just sent a glare Kakashi's way and Kakashi knew he was even though you couldn't tell thanks to his sunglasses. Kakashi simply responded by sending him one of his famous eye smiles. Itachi was already prepared to stop a round of insults the two tend to spew at each other in such moments. Well much to his relief they didn't go into a war like usual so he had nothing to break up.

Rob: Ok, listen up we are gonna have to be prepared for anything. From what I've heard this Gatou guy will stop at nothing to ensure his own safety. He might even go as far as to hire the Akatski.

Rob said this with a certain excitement that all parties involved noticed.

Itachi: Those thugs. Well we know you would get your wish.

Rob: Huh?

Kakashi: Remember Jiraiya's last report said Orochimaru joined up with them.

Rob: So?

Naruto: Come on bro it is no secret that you would love to have another crack at him.

Sasuke: Everyone in the village still talks about how you faced him and lost do to interference from Anko.

Sakura: They also go on and on about how she tried to fight him herself and nearly died.

Sasuke: All the more reason for you to want to fight him again.

Rob was flabbergasted as to how these kids had known all this. He then shot Kakashi a glare who simply eye smiled at him once again.Rob: _Note to self sow Kakashi's mouth shut. _

Itachi: _Why do I have a feeling Ralph and Mikey a are about to throw hands and Jutsu?_

Kakashi: _Icha Icha Paradise._

Sakura: _I wonder if Naruto will go on a date with me after the mission? _

Naruto: _I should ask Sakura out after this._

Sasuke: _I can't wait to see Ino I already miss her._

Yugito: _I wonder if Rob is single? _

Ginshin: _When will the fucking operation start?_

Somewhere in the leaf village...

Sai: _Penis, Penis, Penis_ (AN: LOL I couldn't resist)

Well the group decided to move out with Ginshin and Yugito leading the way to Gatou's hide out. Several were more tense then others as they weren't sure if these two were trust worthy. As they made their ay to the base they often had to hide and Ambush several groups of hired thugs and thieves that were hired to help protect the base. These were easy and the Gang was not surprised as they figured the ninja would all be at gatou's base where he would not have to worry about anyone getting in.

Rob: _Gatou is a fool it doesn't matter how strong those ninja are there is always someone stronger._

Itachi: _Well it seems our suspicions about the base containing the real guards is going to prove very true. _

The group continued to move they grew more excited and nervous as they realized that the real fight would be at the base. Some were tense and getting paranoid while others were excited and ready to attack anything that moved.

Kakashi: Ok we're here now split up and remember to go in when your stop watch hits zero.

The gang was tense but the leaders of this operation were focused and could handle anything.

Rob:_ Ok, time to get this over with. Well it os a good thing me and Itachi are here as we will be needed fo this type of a job._

Itachi: _I just hope the Akatski aren't really here. While myself, Rob, and Kakashi can handle this, we have two Jinchuuriki with us and three while extremely talented ninja Gennin none the less._

Kakashi: _Icha Icha Paradise _(AN: Now that's just sad)

The teams went in and so far all was going as planned the teams going in at 2 minute increments. Yugito and Sakura had found Zabuza pretty easily the problem was getting in there with out Haku starting a war with Sakura.

Sakura: I can't go in right away Haku will come charging.

Yugito: You're right and the last thing we need is a war that will draw all the attention towards us. Ok you know the invisibility Genjutsu right?

Sakura: Yes.

Yugito: Good Then listen up use it now that way you can come in with me and I can explain what is going on to all three of them. When I finish my explanation you will drop the Genjutsu and we will propose the deal to them together.

Sakura: Sounds good. We just have to hope that neither Naruto or Rob starts a war out there while you try to explain what is going on.

Yugito: Yeah I don't about Naruto but that Rob guy seems like the type to start a war with an entire nation.

Sakura: Yeah I kinda think that while they have the Mantengan, they also have insanity running in the blood.

The two girls giggled a little before deciding to get back to business. Sakura cast the Genjutsu and followed Yugito in to propose the deal once Yugito finished explaining what was going on.

Zabuza: Yugito I thought you were captured how did you escape.

Yugito: Actually Zabuza I didn't escape I have something that you might want to consider. Ryu, Haku you guys as well.

Ryu: Go on.

Yugito then proceeded to explain how Rob had treated both her and Ginshin with nothing but kindness and how they were here to kill Gatou. She then motioned for Sakura to drop the Genjutsu she had on. Haku was very angry at this and tried to attack Sakura only to be restrained by Ryu.

Ryu: Don't Haku, let them speak I want to know what they have to say.

This shocked both Haku and Zabuza as his suspicious nature had turned him into the type to kill first and ask questions later. He seemed to for once in his life actually trust a complete stranger and that was rare.

Zabuza: Wait Ryu, you actually want to here the deal.

Ryu: Yes I do, I can see that it is real just bye looking in her eyes. They are filled with nothing but honesty.

Sakura: Thank you. Ok the deal is this if you are willing to help us take down the Gatou corporation and, we will take you to Kohona where we will get you guys pardons from your respective homes and offer you to either return to your village or become full fledge leaf shinobi.

Zabuza: Sounds like a good deal but I will have to consider it. What do you think Ryu?

Ryu: It sounds like a good deal but I require time to think about it.

Haku looked very hopeful and it was obvious that she and Yugito were hot for the deal.

Zabuza: What about Ginshin where is he? I assume he already accepted the deal.

Sakura: Yes he did.

Ryu: Figures he usually is the type to make these decisions without consulting us.

With Rob and Ginshin

Rob and Ginshin have gone in and are silently killing all guards they find so far, still all are non ninja personal(An you just know that a team of two idiots with a I'll take you on view that will go charging with Jutsu flying will lead to something interesting.). They were both incredibly dissapointed by the lack of worthy enemies present so far.

Ginshin: Do you think we will find any other ninja here?

Rob: Yeah we will but they are all probably guarding Gatou. Well we should try to find the pig so we can call him and call it a mission.

Ginshin: You forgot the part where we kill every single one of the enemy ninja in sight and say we tried to avoid a conflict to the others.

Rob: Dude you read my mind.

Ginshin and Rob share quick laugh before sensing that they are being followed. They both decided to move on and not let their stalker realize that they knew that he was there. Finally after a bout ten minutes their stalker decided to attack them thinking that he had them trapped.

Stalker: You fools welcome to your demise.

The stalker expected them to be shocked but instead saw them both looking at him and grinning.

Rob: So you finally decided to show yourself huh?

The stalker was shocked until he looked at the faces of the two he was following and knew he signed his death warrant.

Ginshin: This sucks I'd say skill wise he is about high gennin to low chuunin.

Rob: Oh well look at it this way we have a nice easy warmup a head of us.

The last thing we see is the two closing in on the poor sap grinning and cracking their knuckles.

With Itachi and Naruto

Naruto: Hey Itachi did you here that?

Itachi: Yes, I have a strange feeling that your brother and that Ginshin guy re officially loose.

Naruto: Well that spells trouble. Pretty soon everyone will know that we are here.

Itachi: Then we will be in an all out war.

As the two continued down the hallway they found themselves praying that they can get this mission dun. Naruto who loves to fight only agreed with Itachi this time because he doesn't want to chance Sakura getting hurt. Itachi however isn't one to back away from a fight but he is worried about having 3 rookies on an A-class mission.

Itachi: I don't know about you but I just want to kill Gatou, and recruit that crew and call it a mission.

Naruto: Same here. Ya know I think this is the first time in 5 years that we agreed on something.

Itachi: You have a point there it is rare for us to agree on things.

As the two continued to explore the place they noticed that they were being followed and decided to let him know that they were on to him. They figured it would be better to end this quickly and get on with their business.

Itachi: You know we are completely aware of the fact that you are following us.

Stalker2: Hmm. So you fools are better then you appear, I might actually have a challenge after all.

Naruto: Yeah right you're the real disappointment you won't give us any trouble t all.

With that the new stalker became enraged and charged them.

With Kakashi and Sasuke:

Sasuke and Kakashi were walking along rather quietly when Sasuke decided to try and make some conversation.

Sasuke: So out of curiosity why do you start those word battles with Rob.

Kakashi: Well for the past decade me and him have had a rivalry of some sort. So I like to mess with him.

Sasuke: Interesting, I was also wondering when your family attained Sharingan from you what was it like knowing that you gave your clan a doujutsu.

Kakashi: It felt well like I had fulfilled my end of the bargain. You see I was to be the next clan head at the time and I felt that I should do something to bring more strength to the clan.

As Kakashi and Sasuke had this conversation they noticed that they were also being followed. This one was bolder then the other 2 however. He decided to introduce himself first.

Stalker3: Hmm. You fools are the intruders we were expecting. I thought it would be some common thugs but thankfully I was wrong.

Kakashi and Sasuke got ready to fight. They knew this would be easy by looking at him. Gtou was obviously trying to gage the strength of the intruders in his base.

**End**

**Yes I'm that evil but cut me some lack. Anyway I'm finally updating. Well sorry it took so long but I had some side projects I wanted to work on.**

**Well I'll leave you with this chapter and a quote.**

-DAMN

Rod Stewart a.k.a. Farooq

**I'll try to update soon. **


	11. The End of the Gatou corporation Pt1

1**Naruto: The Uzumaki chronicles**

**Chapter 10**

**The End of The Gatou corporation pt1**

**Yes this part of the story has been divided onto not 2 but three parts. I have a lot I want to cover here but will need a couple of chapters to get it all in.**

Start Kakashi and Sasuke

Stalker 3: I hope you fools are ready to die!

Sasuke: Sensei do you want to or may I?

Kakashi: Go ahead you can take this one but, I get the next one.

Sasuke: Keh! Sounds fair to me.

With that Sasuke stared the unnamed stalker down with the Sharingan activated.

Stalker#3: The Sharingan? So I see you are an Uchiha. Well then it will be a real honor to kill you. This battle should be really fun. Ready to die Uchiha?

Sasuke only responded by smirking and Charging forward. As he did he activated to the Sharingan to show that he wasn't going to waste his time playing with this guy. He really wasn't in a mood to fight a small fry like this.

Sasuke: _Oh come on. Why is it that this is all I have to deal with? I was hoping for a challenge. I guess I'll have to wait till we find Gatou. This is probably the best I will see until we get to his little sanctuary._

The ninja was standing there smirking thinking that he was going to beat the pants off of some cocky snot nose brat when he found himself on the ground coughing up blood. Before he knew it was being hoisted into the air when a fist connected with his Face. The blow was so strong that his Jaw as instantly shattered on contact. The man was about to pass out when Sasuke pulled out a Kunai and slit his throat killing him instantly.

Kakashi: Well that was quick.

Sasuke: I didn't feel like wasting my time playing around with this loser.

With Naruto and Itachi:

Naruto: Itachi don't worry about this guy I can take him by myself.

Itachi: Go ahead this small fry should be easy for even that Kiba guy your buddies with.

Naruto: Please th only way to get a work out with this guy is by toying with him for a little bit.

The stalker was getting agitated at this blatant show of disrespect towards him. It was getting to a point where the bulging vain in his forehead was ready to explode. The anger he as feeling was just growing and growing.

Stalker2: Alright you two cut the cr...

He never got th chance to finish because Naruto slammed a Rasengan right into his face obviously killing him instantly. Itachi was shocked as he didn't expect that kind of a ruthless assault from Naruto.

Itachi: Don't you think that as over doing it?

Naruto: No not really.

Itachi looked at what was left of the stalkers face and instantly recognized this as something Rob would do to an enemy.

Itachi: I think that your brother is starting to corrupt you.

Naruto: What is that supposed to mean?

Itachi: _"Keh figures"_ I man look at what you did that seems like something your brother would do if you ask me. But I guess you won't you'll just continue to get more and more like that crazy older brother of yours.

Naruto then looked at the damage that he had done and paled considerably. Itachi just smirked as he knew that the realization had hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. This was indeed something his older brother would do to someone he wasn't in the mood to deal with.

Naruto: This sucks I can't believe it.

Itachi: Admittance is the first step to recovery my friend.

Naruto just glared at Itachi who simply looked at him and grinned. As Naruto walked towards him Itachi expected a punch to be thrown. He was shocked when Naruto simply walked by and did nothing.

Naruto: Come on we have to focus on the mission right now.

Itachi grinned figuring Naruto was going to let it slide for now. However what he didn't expect was Naruto's fist to come crashing into his crotch the second he was standing right next to him.

Naruto:chuckling That'll teach you to try and fuck with my head.

With that Naruto walked off grinning like a mad man while Itachi looked at him extremely pissed off. Finally as he got up he just sighed.

Itachi: _I really should have seen that one coming._

With that he and Naruto walked off to try and continue their search for Gatou's office. As they did they knew that the guy they had just faced was only the beginning and many more would be on the way.

With Rob and Ginshin:

Another dead body collapsed and we see Rob's sunglasses slightly down enough for us to see his Mantengan active and in Zekko form. Behind him we see Ginshin slashing another attacker in half using the blade of Wind Jutsu. They have been being attacked non-stop for the past 15 minutes. Enemy after enemy has come rushing them only to meet with an extremely painful death.

Rob: Man these guys are coming from all over the place. I just hope Gatou doesn't think he is just gonna wear us out.

Ginshin: Knowing THAT arrogant ass that is exactly what he believes.

Rob and Ginshin kill two more attackers.

Rob: Well he is in for a very unpleasant surprise. I'm not even getting warmed up yet.

Rob then kills two more attackers using two Dark release Rasengans. While Ginshin kills two using the Blade of Wind jutsu.

Ginshin: That makes two of us. I wonder are the others getting to stretch their muscles out as well as we are? I'd hate for us to be the only ones at least semi warmed up by the time we got to the real challenge.

Rob: Yeah that would suck. Maybe they are or Gatou wants to try and tire us out thinking we the only real threats here.

Ginshin: Well if that is the case it is a grave mistake on his part.

With that said Rob and Ginshin both disappeared in blurs and reappeared with 16 dad bodies hitting the floor. Both were trying to decide whether they should be having fun or growing annoyed that all Gatou was sending to fight them was a seemingly limitless army of small fries.

Rob: Is Gatou just trying to piss us off or does he have a bunch of Body bags sitting around waiting for corpses to stuff them with?

Ginshin: I wish I knew. But if it is the body bag answer he better save one for himself.

Rob: Indeed, I gonna enjoy seeing that little piece of shit die.

Ginshin: That makes two of us dude.

Rob: Here comes another wave.

With that they disappeared once again only this time 48 dead bodies appeared when they reappeared. They both killed 132 men a piece so far and it looked like that body count was going to keep rising. Also at the rate they were going it was safe to say that unless Gatou had a shortage of men they wouldn't be slowing down anytime soon.

Rob: I still wonder if the others are having these problems as well.

Ginshin: All we can do is wonder.

With that thy disappeared only too have more dead bodies appear in their place.

With Sakura and Yugito

Sakura and Yugito are waiting for Ryu, Haku, and Zabuza to come to an agreement. They decided to talk it over before agreeing to the deal right away.

Sakura: Do you think they will accept?

Yugito: I don't know. The fact that Ginshin accepted might help however. Either way I'm definantly going to accept it myself.

Sakura:muttering So you can stay close to Rob.

Yugito: What was that?

While Yugito asked this she was clearly annoyed and the Cat inside of her was loving it.

**2tails: Come now you know she is right. You seem to have a slight attraction towards him. It is obvious to everyone except maybe him.**

Yugito: _Shut it you damn annoying CAT! You are really starting to piss me off._

While Yugito was busy yelling at the cat Sakura was looking at her and grinning knowing full well that she hit the nail on the head. Yugito meanwhile just returned to glaring at her until an idea struck her.

Yugito: You know if you insist on teasing me about who I like I can easily set Naruto up with Haku.

Sakura just looked outright horrified by that statement. Yugito grinned now because the shoe was on the other foot now.

Yugito: How about a truce.

Sakura: I accept. (An: didn't see that one coming)

Meanwhile Zabuza, Ryu, and Haku are busy discussing the deal and whether or not they should accept. Ryu and Haku are currently trying to talk Zabuza into accepting but he is very hesitant to do so.

Zabuza: I just don't know. How can we be sure that they are trustworthy?

Haku: But Zabuza think about the fact that Ryu here seems to trust them.

Ryu: Zabuza we can trust them from what I have seen from that Sakura girl they are very honest and the deal is legit.

Haku: I agree besides we can finally stop running all the time. The other countries would have to give us pardons because Kohona is the strongest of the Shinobi nation. They wouldn't want to risk war with Kohona because of how grave their loses would be.

Zabuza: You do have a point there. I mean come on this village has The Yellow Flash 2 of the three Sannin, Darkfate Uzumaki, The copy Ninja himself, And plenty mor shinobi of comparable strength and ability. I guess hen you throw us in there Kohona winds up even stronger.

Ryu: True Not to mention we would be bringing a 17th clan with a doujutsu to Kohona. Then we have the fact that Yugito seems like she will be taking the deal.

Haku: I think I know why she will be.

Zabuza: Oh really?

Haku: Oh come on I know you saw that Twinkle she had in hr eye when she mentioned Rob.

Ryu: So she has a thing for Darkfate huh? Interesting.

Zabuza just started laughing a little. To him that information was just too good. He was basically given th key to tormenting her for what he felt might last a lifetime.

Zabuza: Ok I'm gonna enjoy teasing her about that.

Ryu and Haku just glared at Zabuza. They were getting somewhat annoyed by his nonchalant attitude towards this. After all this Decision could easily affect the rest of their lives. They were so use to the serious side that they didn't know how to deal with the playful laid back side of him.

Ryu: _I think I like the serious Zabuza better._

Haku: _Since when is he such an idiot? This is unbelievable that this man and Zabuza Momochi are the same person. Seriously there is no way that this is really Zabuza._

Zabuza: Ok back to business. I'd have to think about this I have a lot to consider.

With Gatou

Gatou: _I can't believe this who do these punks think they are attacking my base? I'll have them killed in no time. _

???: Gatou bad news

Gatou: What is it now?

???: We have found out who the intruders are and why the bodies are piling up.

Gatou: Well... lets have it.

???: Well to of them are well known. They are Darkfate Uzumaki and Copy ninja Kakashi. Also Ginshin has turned traitor and, they have Itachi Uchiha with them. Aside from that they have two extremely talented young ninja with them. One is an Uchiha and the other is an Uzumaki.

Gatou: I see. Well let them come I have guards who will take them out easily.

**END...**

**What dos Gatou have up his sleeve??**

**Well you'll find out next chapter.**


	12. The Fall of the Gatou Corparation pt2

1**Naruto: The Uzumaki chronicles**

**Chapter 11 **

**The fall of the Gatou corporation pt2 history**

**Alright here comes the next Chapter. Also to fans of this I'm thinking of doing a couple of AU versions of this story. I got some Ideas that I want to write about for this story and figured what the hey. Why not. They will have the same title just some dumb add one like version 2, version 3 or some shit like that. Also sorry it took so long for an update but college and work are brutal. Anyway Here we go the next chapter in Version1. Well on with the chapter and if you want a Fucking disclaimer look in my Fucking Profile It's in there some where.**

**Well here is the second of my 3 part saga. Also it is gonna be kinda fillerish. Sorry but I think you'll find that this filler answers a few questions about the past in this one. Enjoy.**

With Itachi and Naruto:

We see a blur before several dead bodies hit the ground. Itachi smirked and looked at Naruto who seemed to be getting irked by how weak the guards are.

Naruto: Geez how many of these guys have we killed.

Itachi: Don't know I kinda lost count.

With that the two disappeared and reappeared and with their reappearance several Dead bodies came falling down with Chidori and Rasengan wounds on their faces and around vital organs.

Itachi: Jeez This is getting really annoying now.

Naruto: Welcome to the club.

Itachi: ...

Naruto: Seriously there is a club we're saving up for a trip to Otogakure.

Itachi: Let me guess your brother is the president.

Narutosarcastically: Wow how did you ever guess? Is it really that obvious?

Itachi: ... "_Please tell me he is kidding"_

As if Naruto was reading his mind he decided to answer his question.

Naruto: Don't worry I'm just kiddi...

Naruto was not able to finish that sentence as he and Itachi both disappeared and killed another 8 guards that were sent to die by their hands. You could see the annoyance present on their faces. Both were getting extremely annoyed by the obvious lack of disrespect towards both their clans and the Leaf village.

Naruto: sigh I swear that little bastard will die a slow and painful death when I get my hands on him.

After finishing that statement Naruto threw a Kunai that caught a guard square in the head.

Itachi: Sorry but I'm calling that right.

After saying this Itachi jumped over a guard so that he was behind him and snapped his neck. As he let the body drop to the floor he threw two Kunai which hit two more guards in the neck.

Naruto: Yeah there is probably going to be a line we have to wait in.

Itachi: Right now I wouldn't be surprised.

With that they both fired a Rasengan/Chidori at a nearby attacking guard. Both are obviously getting ready to blow the entire place up and call it a day.

Itachi: _Maybe we should just destroy the place. It would certainly save us a lot of aggravation._

Naruto: _God damnit! Where are al of these fuckers coming from? _

As these thoughts started to run through their heads they subconsciously started becoming more hostile and ruthless towards their attacks. They weren't even letting them get close enough to lure them into a false sense of security now. This sudden change in their tactics was only helping them to kill the enemies faster so it was actually a good thing they did this.

With Rob and Ginshin:

Another 10 guards just dropped dead. Both Rob and Ginshin weren't sure which they were doing more of having fun or getting pissed off.

Ginshin: You no I ana thank Gatou but I also wanna make his death slower and more painful as this goes on.

Rob: Let's just thank him while we are killing him.

With that they kept walking until something came up. Ginshin just stopped dead in his tracks. Rob was quick to notice this and didn't like it.

Rob: Dude what's wrong?

Ginshin In dark foreboding tone: I sense a disturbance in the force.

Rob:Sweatdrop What the Fuck are you talking about dude?

As Ginshin was about to speak he farted three times in a row and 100 guards all dropped dead behind him.

Ginshin: Oh wait never mind.

As Ginshin said this Rob had a WTF look on his face.

Rob: "_JESUS FUCKING CHRIST what the FUCK does this guy eat?_" Ok I can easily promise that I will never walk behind you.

Ginshin: That's fine with me dude.

Ginshin: _What did I do? Hm. Next question is do I want to know?_

With they went off once again in search of Gatou's main office. Determined to have that little pig die a slow and painful death.

With Sasuke and Kakashi:

Sasuke:...

Kakashi:...

Both Kakashi and Sasuke are currently hiding in the shadows killing any poor dumbshit who happens to come by.

AN: As you can see not much will be happening here So yeah. I'm just gonna go to the next group.

Yugito and Sakura:

Yugito: _Jeez by the time they make a decision all the action will be over._

Sakura: _Goddamn it I hope they have the decency to save a few enemies for the rest of us. All of this waiting is really starting to wear on my nerves. The worst part being that my cousin Haku who I haven't seen in years is right here and refusing to talk to me. I wish there was a way to get her to atleast acknowledge me. Speaking of her I wish I knew what made her leave. God I missed her so much and here she is now refusing to even acknowledge my existence here. Why? If only it was like when we were still little kids_

Flashback:

We see come to a scene with Haku as a 4 year old girl. Haku is currently picking flowers when she hears her name being called. She turned around just in time to see her favorite cousin Sakura trip right in front of her.

Haku: Oh my are you ok Sakura?

Sakura who was bust rubbing some dirt off of her face gave a simple response.

Sakura: Peachy

Haku giggled a little and helped Sakura straighten up. Now Haku was always the clan outcast do to her not having the traits of a "True" Haruno. This had always put a lot of pressure on her to prove herself unknown to her family.Anyway Sakura had always been close to Haku. She was one of the few who didn't treat her differently. Anyway after Sakura had all the dirt brushed off she grabbed Haku and told her she was looking for her.

Sakura: Haku we were supposed to be picking flowers together remember.

Haku: Oh sorry Sakura I lost track of time Well shall we go?

Sakura: Yeah

With that Sakura and Haku spent the entire afternoon picking flowers and playing around. They had even managed to get in a few games like tag and hide and seek. On the way back Sakura still had some energy to burn and got an idea.

Sakura: Hey Haku wanna race?

Haku: Sure that sounds like a good idea.

The race started out pretty good. It seemed close until Haku started to sprint. This was one way Haku made up for the lack of pink hair and green eyes. She was easily the fastest Haruno in years. Upon getting home the two wound up just continuing to race around and play games for the rest of the day. It was a great day for the both of them. They were very happy and carefree back then.

End Flashback

Sakura: _God I miss days like that. It all changed after Haku left though._

Flashback:

Sakura was on her way over to Haku's house in the Haruno district. Yesterday she heard someone who sounded like her uncle screaming in pain and figured she'd come by and see if everyone was ok. As Sakura was passing the nearby Training grounds she noticed a couple of Anbu in the area and started to grow really worried. She quickened her pace to Haku's house praying everything was ok. When she got there however she would learn that her prayers went unanswered. She walked in to find her aunt Kikyou crying and no sign of either her cousin or uncle.

Sakura: Aunt Kikyou...

Kikyou looked to see Sakura and had a fresh wave of tears over come her.

Kikyou: S-s-s-sa-sak-saku-r-ra It is horrible. Itsaku is dead.

Sakura instinctively hugged her aunt in an attempt to try and calm her down.

Sakura: Aunt Kikyou I'm so sorry.

Kikyou: It gets worse from there. Haku is missing.

At this bit of information Sakura froze in her place. Not only was her uncle dead but her favorite cousin had gone missing. At this Sakura broke down and cried with her aunt. Both were worried sick. As they didn't know if Haku was alive or dead. Another worry they had was that if she was alive what condition was she in.

End Flashback:

Sakura: _That was the worse day of my life._

While Sakura and Yugito were left with these thoughts preoccupying them Haku and Ryu tried to talk Zabuza into joining them into joining the leaf village.

Yugito: _I hope Zabuza and Ryu will take the offer I'd hate to see our group broke up now after so long. It would be hard to say goodbye to them._

Meanwhile Sakura was focused completely on the fact that she is finally seeing her cousin Haku again. She was being bothered deeply by the way she has been ignored by someone she used to be so close with.

With the Three Stoogekateers:

Haku: Please Zabuza I miss my family

Zabuza: If that is true then why have you ignored your Cousin Sakura.

This caught Ryu off guard as this was something that he two was wondering about. Haku never talked about her family except her amazing cousin Sakura. Now here was that same Sakura and Haku hadn't spoken to her once.

Haku: How?

This question shocked both as they weren't expecting her to answer with a question.

Haku: How do you talk to someone you haven't seen in so many years? Someone who you only recognized because of their hair? How do you speak to a member of your family who probably hates you for disappearing out of the blue one day?

These questions left both Zabuza and Ryu speechless as they never expected an answer like that. It was tough to respond to such a thing when neither of them had family. So they of course couldn't respond to her questions. Both sat there trying to figure out how to calm her down when Zabuza decided it would be best to change the subject.

Zabuza: So I guess we should try and decide what we are gonna do now huh?

Sensing what Zabuza was up to he started to agree hoping too alleviate some of the tension caused by that little out burst.

Ryu: Yes we should get back to this discussion as it could affect our futures greatly. Now Zabuza we need to come to a decision before tonight is over.

Zabuza: Why such a short time frame huh?

Ryu: That is do to the fact that I sense something will be happening tonight and I need to know which side we will be on.

Zabuza: Well you sure are itchy about this

Ryu: Of course I am Ginshin already made it clear which side he is on and there is gonna be a battle here and I have to know which side I'll be fighting for so I can focus and not worry about who is or isn't one of my teammates.

Zabuza: Alright then I guess we better decide now huh?

Ryu: Duh

Zabuza: You don't have to be an Ass about it ya know.

Ryu just responded by shooting him a death glare while Haku remained silent completely lost in her own thoughts. She has been completely hung up in her thoughts on her cousin and her family. Along with the fact that sh has come to terms with the fact that she has become incredibly homesick. (AN: Here comes a long stretch focused on Haku.)

Haku: _Has it really been that long since I left my home the village hidden in the leaves? Do my parents miss me? Do they even remember me? Would they recognize me? Would I be welcome home? Would they even care? How about the rest of my clan? Would they even ant me back after so long? So long not seeing me. Spending so much time thinking that I'm probably dead. Why would they want me back after that? How could I even expect them to forgive me? I can't I'll bet they would probably kill me on site after coming back after such a long time. _

Haku looked up to see Zabuza and Ryu looking like they were ready to kill each other. This group she was apart of always did amaze her. They were so mismatched yet at the same time such a perfect group. A missing nin, three Jinchuuriki with different backgrounds and a girl who left her home to escape her troubles.

Haku: _I do admit my time with this group has been completely worth it. Ginshin, Yugito, and these two clowns. I honestly wouldn't trade this for the world. Sometimes Ido wonder what life would have been like if I had stayed in the village. But then I remember that means I would have never met these guys. My second family of sorts. Hm. Then there is of course the one member of my clan who I missed terribly. Sakura._

Haku found her thoughts turning to that of the one person who was closer to her than anyone could imagine. Her cousin Sakura the one person who she shared an incredibly powerful bond with. They were often mistaken for sisters instead of cousins on account of how close the two of them were. She had to admit that the only regret she had was the fact that she lost all of that time with her favorite cousin.

Haku: _Sakura. How about you? Do you hate me now? I guess I would be able to blame you if our positions were reversed. After all I just up and left without saying good bye to you of all people. You must really despise me after all I don't deserve to be forgiven for that. I just wonder is there a way for me to be able to make it right between us? I wish I knew because I would gladly do anything to set things right between you and me. If only it was still like back then._

Haku then sits there and remembers that same day just like Sakura. It is a big day as it was the last time they saw each other. Not Long after Haku's parents had gotten into a fight with Sakura's and her parents started to train her to be better and more skilled then Sakura. However in their determination to toughen her up they really abused her badly.

Flashback:

Slap

That was the sound that was heard throughout Haku's house as she was being beaten by her father for falling to master a jutsu that he had just taught her earlier that day. He was pissed as she was wanted to master more jutsu and become stronger then Sakura so she could beat her. Her father Sasuke Haruno wanted to use his daughter to embarrass his brother. He had destroyed his daughter's self confidence in the process as well as violently tortured her to toughen her up(AN: I'm not really gonna give a whole lot of detail here).

Itsaku (Haku's father): Haku your pathetic. How can you hope to surpass Sakura when you can't even master a jutsu in one day.

Kikyou (Haku's mother): Itsaku please calm down she is trying as hard as she can.

Kikyou was getting very upset as she didn't like seeing her daughter in such pain. It was paining her that not even she could get her husband to realize he was pushing his daughter to hard. It had been like this since his fight with his brother Raimundo. It had gotten to a point where Haku had been contemplating the option of suicide. However one day that all changed. Haku was sitting on her favorite bridge feeling sorry for herself when two men walked up to the girl feeling incredibly sorry for her. These men where the infamous missing nin Ryu and Zabuza.

Zabuza: Hey you what is the problem?

Ryu: Is something troubling you young one?

Both happened to see her and hated to see a little girl sad. Hell they hated seeing anyone that young looking so sad and miserable. Haku just let out a slight whimper of fear as she looked at the two with fear in her eyes.

Ryu: It's ok little one we won't hurt you.

Zabuza: Yeah we may be criminals but even we have an honor code.

Haku still looked slightly afraid but decided to respond. She wasn't completely sure if she could trust them but she felt safer with them then she did her dad.

Haku: Well it is a long story..

Ryu: That is fine with us.

Zabuza: Yeah we have plenty of time to kill.

Haku: Ok then

With that Haku preceded to tell both Zabuza and Ryu about her father and his fight with his brother the head of there clan. She then explained how he started to "train" her to surpass her cousin Sakura. As Ryu and Zabuza listened they grew angry towards this man and at the same time felt extremely sorry for Haku. When she was done telling them about what happened they decided that something had to be done about this guy.

Zabuza: That's it Ryu I don't know about you but this is something I can't allow to continue.

Ryu: Agreed this guy is gonna kill his daughter and is to blind to see what a fool he is. Such an imbecile can't be allowed to continue to live.

With that Ryu and Zabuza offered Haku a chance to not only escape to life of fear and torment she was living but also a chance to ensure he can never harm anyone ever again. Haku lead both Ryu and zabuza to her home where an unsuspecting Itsaku was waiting for her. Ryu and zabuza while on the way were trying to decide if they should allow him the honor of a quick and painless death.

Ryu: I say we should make it as slow and painful as possible.

Zabuza: Normally I'd agree but the longer we take is more time for the wrong person to see us and inform the Anbu that we are here.

Ryu: That may be but it would be worth it to get rid of a piece of shit like this.

Zabuza: Alright how about we agree to kill him in 10 minutes?

Ryu: 20 minutes

Zabuza: 15 minutes

Ryu: Deal.

As they got there Ryu and Zabuza hid waiting to ambush the poor bastard the second he walked out into the clearing Haku was waiting for him in. As he approached he felt something was off but thought nothing of it. Upon seeing Haku he smirked as he was planning on making sure she mastered the clans Demonic Ice mirror technique once and for all. She was going to find herself in a life threatening situation that would either force her to do so or die.

Itsaku: About time you arrived Haku. I've got good news for you.

Haku: Really?

Itsaku: Yes today you will finally master the demonic Ice mirrors.

Haku was almost afraid to ask how he was so sure but she did anyway. However she already knew she wasn't going to like the answer. However before she could ask Ryu sprang into action. He leapt from his hiding spot Unleashing a barrage of Kunai and poison laced Senbon needles on Itsaku. Itsaku barely dodged them due to his shock.

Zabuza: Die you filthy scumbag

Zabuza swung his Zanbato intending to cut off his head. However Itsaku did a flip to try and evade which was unsuccessful yet successful at the same time. When Itsaku flipped he jumped a little too high and Zabuza wound up castrating him.

Zabuza:O.O; Well wrong head but atleast he won't be able to terrorize anymore children.

After finishing that statement Ryu had hit Itsaku with a barrage of Shuriken and Kunai. Itsaku had responded by crying and screaming at the top of his lungs. Frankly this pathetic display not only disgusted both Ryu and Zabuza but angered them both to no end.

Ryu: You're a pathetic waste of space. Just shut up and die already.

With that Ryu used a forced sleep jutsu on Itsaku and he drifted off to sleep and died peacefully and painfully.

Ryu to Haku: Come on we have to leave and if you want you can come with us.

Haku didn't give it a second thought. She knew she would miss Sakura but she needed to get away from Kohona for a while. With that they left Kohona doubting they would ever return.

End Flashback:

Haku: _I hope we do side with them and not Gatou._

Zabuza: Ok I've come to a decision.

Ryu: Ok what is it?

Both Ryu and Haku waited anxiously praying that he made the right choice.

Zabuza: We will side with...

**An: Like I'll spill that out right away.**

With the original pig:

Gatou: _Hm. As I thought they are ripping through my security like they are nothing._ _Oh well they are in for quite a surprise._

Random soon to be dead guy: Sir they have arrived.

Gatou: Excellent MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**End Chapter **

**Ok I've though up some twists during my time away. It is safe to say that this time around you'll find I'm putting more planning into this. Also Just so you guys know. I've been letting a side project of mine called Anime Jackass go big time. So after the next chapter of Uzumaki chronicles expect a lot of work to be aimed at said story.**


End file.
